This Feels Too Good
by wakin'up
Summary: After the longest weekend ever, I was having serious DanLu withdrawals so felt compelled to pick up where they left off after the art gallery date last week.
1. Chapter 1

**One**

_What the hell?_ Lulu let herself wonder while kicking off her shoes and falling onto the edge of her bed. _He didn't even try to kiss me goodnight_. She recognized a feeling of disappointment creep into her stomach. She thought for sure…_oh never mind_. He was obviously distracted by what he had seen tonight. It was weird though; Lulu could have sworn that when the night began, he would have made some kind of a move by the end of it. The way he had just shown up at her door, looking so unbelievably sexy in that suit…smiling that contagious smile…_damn._ There it was again, the disappointment. She shook her head briskly and resumed getting ready for bed. She had some difficulty unzipping the gorgeous green number that Dante had said she looked unreal in. A smile unconsciously lit up her face at the memory. After a few tries, she was able to slip out of the thing and head for her dresser where she could pull out some comfortable pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. Just as she was about to put them on, Lulu thought better of it and decided a shower was in order instead. She hated going to sleep with product in her hair.

* * *

Dante was frustrated and confused when he left Sonny's. The whole day had been a blur of intensity but was finally unwinding. Without the adrenaline pumping, he was beginning to feel conflicted once more. Before the meeting with Joey Limbo went so incredibly wrong, Dante had been firm in his resolve to take Sonny down. When news got to Ronnie about the shootout, Dante knew what he would say. He also knew what his response would be.

Still, was he lying to himself? _Why hadn't I just let Joey's men take Sonny out? Why did I shield him? _ His official answer would be that it was just one more way to ingratiate himself into Sonny's life and that the victory would be made that much sweeter by taking him down through legal channels. Still, he wasn't quite sure _he_ even believed it. It was instinctive really; a millisecond's reaction. Then, after it was all said and done, Sonny surprised him. He really had been trying to avoid violence by meeting with Joey. That was a curve ball Dante hadn't expected. He just didn't know what to think anymore. All his life, he had this image of Sonny Corinthos—power-hungry, violent mob-boss who eliminated anyone who got in his way. Was it possible that this image wasn't the real man? Or had he grown out of that man at some point, perhaps after his kids were born? Could Dante punish this man for the crimes of the man he used to be?

At that thought, his resolve once again cemented itself. All he had to do was picture Mr. Poletti's pale face, lying in that coffin with what seemed like hundreds of mourners gathered round. Detective Dante Falconeri had a job to do.

* * *

After her shower, Lulu's mind was no closer to rest. She had been lying in bed for nearly an hour and sleep still would not come. She kept alternating from disappointment to frustration over Dante and then a nagging worry at the back of her mind over Maxie's whereabouts. It was strange that she should worry about her at all, but something just seemed off. First, Spinelli could not find her and then Kate made some off-hand comment to Lulu about Maxie landing Franco for that photo-shoot by any means necessary… something was just not right. Still, if things really were fine, Lulu wouldn't want to worry Spinelli unnecessarily. She briefly contemplated calling Dante to ask what he thought, but pushed that out of her mind almost as soon as it had entered. She knew he would know it was just an excuse. And he would call her on it. She hated feeling that vulnerable and the last thing she needed was him being aware of it. After another half hour or so, she was finally asleep.

**Two**

Lulu hadn't seen Dante in two days and was beginning to get anxious. It was ridiculous, she knew, but still couldn't help it. Thanksgiving at the Quartermaines was strangely uneventful this year, but she was still glad it was over. It felt weird to celebrate those holidays without her mom, even though it had been done so for many years past. Still, it didn't feel right now that her mom was recovered. If she had wanted to, Laura could easily have come home. Or Lulu could have gone to her. No, she knew she couldn't stand being in the same room with Scott Baldwin for more than five minutes and, even though her mom claimed Scotty wasn't living with her, he always seemed to be around. It was with this thought in her mind, that Dante approached her table outside of Kelly's.

"Whoa, I hope I didn't do anything to deserve that look."

"Huh?" she was confused for a moment. "Oh, no. I was just…you're not…huh?" She cursed herself for allowing him to see her so flustered.

"Seriously though. Who was that look for?" He pulled up a chair across from her, leaning in attentively.

"No one really. I was just thinking." She looked at him skeptically. She saw he wasn't buying it. "I was just thinking about my mom."

"I thought you liked your mom. That look was definitely reserved for someone on your list."

Lulu raised her eyebrows curiously. "My list?"

"You know. Your list. Your list of people who, if given the chance, you'd drop an anvil on. Cartoon-style."

There it was. That grin! That infuriatingly sexy smile that made his eyes shine and her face turn red. She couldn't help but smile back. "Well, when you put it like that, it's true; that look was aimed towards a particular person who has latched himself onto my mom."

"Is he the same age as you?" He was still grinning. At that, she had to laugh.

"Nope, you've definitely got me beat there."

"See then, it can't be that bad." His hand reached across the table to give hers a squeeze. Instead of letting it go though, he held it firmly in his, moving his coarse thumb slowly over the softness there. She let her eyes fall to her lap, shyly. This wasn't the first time he had held her hand, but it still gave her chills of excitement and, in turn, embarrassment.

"You miss me?"

She forced herself to look at him then and was surprised to see a seriousness mingled with his usual cockiness. It took her a moment to remember how to breathe.

"Maybe." She answered playfully.

"Maybe I should be hurt. Then again, maybe you're just in need of some reminding of why you _should_ miss me." He leaned forward, rotating her hand and bringing it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her palm. Lulu couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across her face.

She was simultaneously grateful and disappointed that they were in a public place. She knew that if they weren't, her composure would not be so contained. She wanted to kiss him so badly. Strike that; she badly wanted him to kiss her. There was something so much more satisfying about the kiss he had given her last week. She couldn't quite explain it, but she knew she wanted more of it. More of his intensity. His charm made her smile, but that seriousness made her feel as if she were melting into her shoes.

Dante wished they were alone. Their encounter started out playfully enough, but now all he could think about was taking her upstairs to his room. The way she was looking at him made him question his resolve to keep things light. He definitely didn't need the distraction since he was finally within reach of his goal to bring Sonny down. Still, he suddenly found himself wishing he were anything but a cop. Even though Lulu knew the truth about who he was and what he was doing here, Dante knew she didn't realize what that would mean for them. That because of his job, there could _be_ no them. Once this was all over, he'd be going back home and she would be left to deal with the fallout of keeping his secret from everyone she cared about.

Dominic let go of her hand and she saw the smile fall from his face.

"What's wrong?" She tried not to sound hurt, but couldn't help her voice cracking slightly.

She could see that he tried to play it off, putting on a goofy smile. "Man, I'm starved." He placed his left hand on his stomach and rubbed it over-dramatically, while leaning back in his chair. He looked behind him towards the door to Kelly's. "What's a guy gotta do to get some service around here?"

Lulu wasn't fooled. "Follow me." She pushed her chair back from the table and stood up, holding out her hand to indicate he should do likewise. Thinking they were just going inside to get some lunch, he complied willingly. Instead of finding the nearest table once inside however, Lulu walked straight to the stairs. He started to protest, but found himself following her upwards.

"Keys." She held out her hand to him once in front of his door.

He could tell she wasn't in the mood for anything sexy, but still made an attempt to keep it light. "Just can't wait to get me alone, huh? All you had to do was ask, honey." Some of his real smile was starting to return.

"Cute. Just open the door." Her tone remained serious and after the door swung open, he gestured for her to enter before him. Once the door was closed, Lulu removed her jacket and plopped on the edge of the bed. "What was that about? And don't act dumb. You know exactly what I mean."

His jaw and fists clenched instinctively. _How did she do that? _

"See, I knew it. Too late to play it off now. Just tell me what's going on. You know I won't leave it alone until I know, so you may as well spill."

He sat down to her right and turned his body to face her. After a few moments' silence, he closed his eyes and said, "it's the case."

"Figured. You frustrated because you _don't _have anything or because you do?"

"Seriously, how do you do that?" he looked up at her, eyebrows raised.

"Do what?"

"Make me question my job. I mean, I'm gonna do it to the best of my ability. It's a matter of principle. But, I didn't realize it would ever get so complicated."

"You mean because of Morgan." He looked a little confused. Maybe she couldn't read his mind after all.

"He's part of it, yeah. But there are other people who are gonna get hurt. Sonny's family is surprisingly wonderful and I'm sorry this is gonna be so hard on them, but they aren't the only ones I'm thinking about." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't think I really appreciated the situation this has put you in until now. I mean, I know you've been up front about how it makes you feel, but I don't think I ever really realized the extent of it. Once this is all over and I leave, you'll be left with damage control."

Those words stung. _When he leaves. He's going to leave. Of course he's going to leave…I didn't actually think he would stick around…_

"Unless," he continued "you could just pretend to be as surprised by this as everyone else. You don't need to tell anyone that you knew the truth." Lulu was fidgeting now. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She shifted her gaze to the floor. "Thanks for acknowledging my predicament."

He placed his right hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze. "Hey. Tell me what you're thinking." His face was so earnest and she really did want to tell him what she had been thinking. Instead, she tried to lighten the mood. "I bet you can't wait to get out of this crazy town, huh?"

He let his hand fall from her face, picking up on the mood shift. "Oh I don't know. It certainly has its flaws. For instance, in all my years as a cop, I've never been shot at so many times, or spent so much time in the hospital for that matter." They both laughed a little. Lulu was smiling almost sadly. "Still, there are certainly things I'm gonna miss." She looked up at him, not daring to hope. "Mike's chili for one. Now that's some good stuff."

"Yeah, I don't know how you could live without that." She rolled her eyes and smiled genuinely.

"And, well, there's this girl…" he couldn't help himself. All his worries from before vanished when he reached his hand behind her neck and pulled her towards him. Unlike the kiss he had given her on the pier last week, this one was gentle. It was like Dante was trying to convey in this kiss all of his feelings, including the ones he had not yet admitted to himself. Lulu's initial surprise turned swiftly to pleasure as his lips pressed lightly against her own. Her arms wrapped around him and he too tightened his grip, letting his left hand curve around her lower back to pull her body closer.

His tongue lightly pried her lips apart and danced with hers. What began as sweet soon became urgent, as their hands began to explore eachother's clothed bodies. As if to tell him that it was okay, Lulu led his hands to her back, underneath her shirt. His hands were cold from being outside and she inhaled sharply when he touched her bare skin. He began to pull away, thinking he had done something wrong, but she crushed her mouth back to his more urgently than before.

She reached for the top of his shirt and began unsnapping buttons. He relaxed once again, but brought one of his hands back to her face while the other slid around to the small of her back, exploring cautiously. A moan escaped her at his touch and she felt his own body respond to her reaction. His fingers were gliding up her back, positioning themselves underneath the clasp of her bra. Growing impatient, Lulu pulled back from him long enough to lift her own shirt above her head, revealing a simple blue demi bra. Dante pulled her face back to his and hungrily kissed her. His lips moved along her jaw and into her now-tousled hair. "You are so unbelievably sexy," he whispered huskily. She felt goose bumps rise all over her skin.

His shirt was completely open now and Lulu slid her hands underneath the material on his shoulders and down his arms until the remaining cloth disappeared. Now she felt goose bumps rise on _his _skin as she ran her hands up and down his amazingly gorgeous chest. She bent to place her lips below his neck, trailing moist kisses down his torso. His breathing quickened with each kiss. She smiled as she felt his body tense with anticipation. "You're not so bad yourself," she purred. Dante grabbed Lulu by the shoulders and pulled her upwards so that he could devour her mouth once more, this time allowing them both to fall sideways into a lying position on the bed.

He knew he should stop this before it went too far, but he just couldn't find the will power. Neither one of them was inebriated this time. Both were fully consenting adults. He pulled his face back and locked eyes with her. "We don't have to do this. I wasn't planning on doing this. I just want you to know—" She cut him off with another deep kiss.

She breathed, "shut up Dominic" and saw his smile had grown to a width she wouldn't have thought possible.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked while caressing the naked skin around her waist, making his way slowly to the belt loops on her jeans.

"Hmm?" was her only reply as her nails made tiny circular patterns on his chest.

"Could you call me Dante?"

She was stunned for a moment and slightly embarrassed. Of course she should call him by his real name. If ever there were a time… "You got it, Officer."

They both laughed and Dante lifted himself up on his elbows so that he could look down at her. Her hair was splayed out like a fan beneath her and her eyes were watering slightly from the laughter. Nothing compared to the smile on her face, however. It was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. He could have stared at her for hours. "What are you staring at," and then, almost as an afterthought, she added, "Dante?"

At that he lost control and fell on top of her, planting kisses in her hair, down her neck, onto her perfect chest. His right hand fidgeted with the button on her jeans and she moaned softly at the sound of her zipper moving downwards.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Dante bolted upright and Lulu jumped, instinctively grabbing for something to cover the exposed parts of her body. He grabbed both their shirts off the floor and threw her hers before furiously dressing himself. "Who is it?" he called while buttoning.

"Yo, Dom. It's Ron. Open up man."

Dante rolled his eyes to the ceiling, gritting his teeth and swearing under his breath. Lulu still looked frazzled but was completely dressed at least, although in need of a hairbrush. She grabbed her jacket and gestured to the door. "Give me a second!" Dante called to the door.

He blocked Lulu's exit and grabbed her forearms. "I am so so so sorry." His eyes were pleading with her.

"It's fine. Really." She gave him a small smile and her face turned bright red. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" She tried to pull away, casually.

"Hey, no. Come here." He pulled her back close and placed his hands in her hair. He gave her a serious kiss, letting her know that this was what he wanted. _She_ was what he wanted.

"Seriously, Dom. Open the friggin' door."

Dante gritted his teeth and sighed. "Seriously, Ron. Bite me."

Lulu smiled at him and began to relax a little. "It's okay. I should go anyway." Lulu patted him on the arm reassuringly. Dante gave her a pleading look. "Call me later?" she asked, pulling her purse to her shoulder.

"Count on it." He smiled and opened the door for her.

"What took you so—" Ron looked stunned. "Oh, I uh…I mean I…" he stammered.

"It's fine. Nice to see you again, Ronnie." Lulu left them both in the doorway.

"Yeah, uh, you too" he reciprocated, but she was already gone.

"Smooth, Ron. Real smooth." Dante gestured him inside quickly and closed the door.

**Three**

For the first time she could remember, Lulu wished she didn't have the day off work. She needed some serious distracting right now and dealing with Kate Howard would have been the ultimate distraction. Lulu contemplated calling Maxie to ask if there was any extra work to be done, but she knew her roommate would see right through her. The last thing she needed was Maxie's oddly insightful observations. Besides that, Lulu still didn't know how to react to the revelation that Maxie had slept with Franco. No, she couldn't call Maxie. What then? Maybe Carly? No, that wouldn't help either. She and her cousin were too much alike and Lulu didn't feel much like lying to her. More than anything else about this situation, keeping Dante's true identity was hardest when she thought about Carly and the kids.

No work. No Maxie or Carly. What was left? She was walking home, contemplating her next move when her phone vibrated in her hand, causing a flutter in her stomach. She eagerly looked at the caller id only to feel her face fall in disappointment. _Seriously, what did you expect? It's been a whole ten minutes."_

She pressed talk and held the phone to her ear. "What's up Maxie?" Lulu was digging in her purse in search of keys. "Are you serious? But it's my day off. Yeah yeah, I know. Okay already, I get it. Give me twenty minutes to put something decent on and I'll meet you at the office. Yes, _with _your latte. Bye." Lulu dropped her phone from her shoulder, having no free hands as she was turning the doorknob with one and grasping her bag with the other.

In another fifteen minutes, she was heading back out the door, thankful that fate dealt her a reprieve from obsessing over this morning's events.

* * *

Dante had tried calling Lulu twice already and was beginning to get anxious. His meeting with Ronnie hadn't lasted long, but then he got called to Sonny's office for an update on the Claudia situation. For once, his mind was filled more with Lulu than Sonny though, so he wasn't much help. Sonny sensed his distraction and sent him home after castigating him about his priorities.

Lulu's phone went straight to voicemail both times he called. He hoped that wasn't a not-so-subtle hint letting him know she was upset about what had happened between them. _Almost_ happened anyway. Dante didn't usually do self-conscious and, honestly, wasn't loving the feeling.

He took a walk on the pier, hoping to maybe run into her. Instead, he saw Spinelli, computer in lap. "Hey man." Dante gestured to the open space on the bench next to the computer genius.

"Greetings, Audacious One. You look thoughtful this afternoon."

"Do you think you might be able to give me some insight? I could use a second opinion."

Spinelli, who was unused to this manner coming from the audacious one, was intrigued. "The Jackal would be delighted to try. What plagues your mind?"

"You've known Lulu for a long time, right?"

"If it is the original blonde one we are discussing, I believe I have already made my feelings clear on the subject. It is futile to attempt to win her heart and ungentlemanly to attempt to win any other part of her loveliness."

"Why does everyone assume I'm not a gentleman? Seriously, I have a reputation to uphold." Dante's cocky smile was back.

"It would appear obvious from your assuming manner that your intentions toward Fair Lulu are purely carnal and not romantic." It took a moment for Dante to decode Spinelli's statement. When he did, he lashed out unexpectedly.

"Whoa, buddy! You're way off base. If that were true, I would have taken advantage long ago." Even Dante was stunned by the force of his reaction. "And for your information, I don't adhere to the 'hit 'em and quit 'em' philosophy of seducing women. And Lulu…well, Lulu's something special." He grew thoughtful.

After a moment, Spinelli replied, "I am sorry if I offended, but you are right. Lulu is special. There are many invested in her happiness and many more determined not to see her hurt again."

Dante furrowed his brow. "There it is again. Why does everyone make it sound like she's some porcelain doll about to shatter? The Lulu I know is anything but."

"It is not the Jackal's place to dredge up the original blonde one's past, but know that you should proceed with caution if determined to proceed. She has been through much." With that, Spinelli departed, leaving Dante to ponder curiously over what he had said.

* * *

Lulu's plan to be distracted from thinking about Dante had worked. A little too well even. By the time she stepped off the elevator at the Metro Court, it was nearly eleven at night and she was exhausted. Kate didn't allow personal calls during working hours and even though today wasn't technically a working day, she had kept her phone turned off. If there was an emergency, people would know to call the office. Still, Lulu realized that when she turned her phone back on at the end of the day, she would be looking for one particular missed call. If it wasn't there…well, she didn't even want to think about that.

As she was walking into the brisk cold, her phone lit up and Lulu happily saw that she had four missed calls and three voicemails. Two were from him. She smiled goofily while listening to them and imagined she could see his facial expressions with each word. It was late, but she felt confident he would still be up so decided to call him back.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hello, gorgeous! And here I thought you were avoiding me."

She couldn't help but smile and realized that all feelings of exhaustion were replaced by excitement at hearing his voice. "Yeah well, you wore me down. Anyway, sorry I missed your calls. I had to go in for work and am only just now leaving."

"Is that your subtle way of asking me to dinner?"

She laughed, "Sorry, but I actually ate at the office. Maxie ordered in. Another time?"

"You got it. How about tomorrow?" he asked even more eagerly than usual.

"Sure. I got tons of work done today, so I should be out of work pretty early tomorrow. Pick me up at eight?" Dante didn't know if he could wait that long, but agreed and wished her a goodnight before collapsing onto his bed.

**Four**

"Maxie's staying at Spinelli's tonight," she whispered as he pulled away from their kiss long enough to take a breath. His eyes widened at her statement and she nodded her head.

"Are you sure? I don't mind if we end the date here at your door. Just so long as you let me kiss you again." His eyes were smiling at her and she playfully tugged on his tie.

"Well, I mind so you'd better get in here." He complied easily, moving into the living room and closing the door behind him. Their date had been nice, but Dante had had a hard time concentrating on much of anything while sitting across from her at dinner. His skin felt like it was burning all over and he just knew that her touch was the only remedy. Luckily, it seemed that Lulu was equally distracted and didn't seem to desire to prolong the dining portion of the evening. When she suggested going back to her place to hang out, he eagerly agreed.

She led him to her bedroom and turned on the bedside lamp. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body into his, kissing her more deeply than before. She yanked at his jacket and he moved his hands from her long enough to remove it himself. He continued kissing her as he loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt. Lulu's hands made their way up his chest and lifted the tie above his head and then moved to the remaining buttons and began to undo each one slowly. Dante's hands were back on her body, searching for the zipper to her red sleeveless dress. It wasn't in the back so he checked the sides, finally finding it under her left arm. He slid the zipper down easily and the dress was soon on the floor, revealing a pink strapless bra and matching thong. Dante hadn't realized until now that her shoes were already gone. She must have kicked them off when they first came in the apartment.

Lulu was still fidgeting with the buttons on his deep purple dress shirt. He helped her by undoing the last ones while she yanked the bottom of the shirt out of his slacks. She was thankful that he didn't have an undershirt on and she kissed his chest while his hands roamed all over her body. Growing impatient, Dante held her at arms length and gently pushed her onto the bed. He stood in front of her, removing his shirt completely and then reaching for his belt buckle. Lulu sat up and pushed his hands aside so that she could do it herself. He looked towards the ceiling and inhaled sharply as she took control. Once the belt was gone, he bent to remove his shoes and socks while she gazed at his gorgeous body.

Now barefoot, Dante placed Lulu's hands back on his waist and she unbuttoned his slacks, pulling his zipper down gently. Loose, his pants fell to the ground and Dante stepped out of them, lifting his knees onto the bed one at a time, hovering above Lulu as she lay back, scooting towards the headboard.

He kissed her again, first on the mouth and then along her jaw, beneath her earlobe and down her neck. One hand held him up so that his weight wasn't resting on her, while the other explored the curves of her body. She was so unbelievably smooth. Perfect.

Lulu loved the way he felt above her. He still had his boxer briefs on, but they did little to conceal his desire. She could swear she felt his pulse against her thigh and it only intensified her own arousal. She was torn between wanting this to last all night and needing to feel him inside her now.

"Dante?"

"Hmm?" was his only response, lips and tongue still exploring.

"Do you have a condom?" It had to be asked. She only hoped it wouldn't ruin the mood.

"Got it covered." He leaned behind him, searching for something on the floor and then coming up a few seconds later with one between his fingers, placing it beneath a pillow.

Dante's hands slid underneath her back, searching for the clasp to her bra. After a couple of tries, he had it undone and the material was on the floor a second later.

"Have I told you how utterly magnificent you are?" he whispered, breath hot on her face. "Truly, truly glorious." His lips and hands found her breasts, trying not to be too rough.

Lulu blushed all over and a noise she was not aware she could make escaped her. "This feels too good," she breathed, hands now gripping at the sheets on either side of her.

"No such thing," was his response as he moved his face and hands further downwards, nibbling and kissing his way towards her waist.

She inhaled sharply as his fingers began sliding her panties from their rightful place. He pulled them down slowly, taking his time while caressing her now goose bump-riddled thighs. She instinctively slid her feet back so that her knees were touching and the thong fell to her ankles as he moved his hand over her knee and then down her leg, gripping her calf. She kicked the tiny piece of cloth off the bed lithely and pulled Dante back on top of her, his face just above hers once more.

Dante was in no hurry. He wanted her so badly, but knew that this night had to last. For now, just seeing and touching her was enough to fill him to the brim with pleasure. _God!_ _I could kiss her forever!_

Lulu decided it was time to take things into her own hands. While _his_ hands felt unbelievably good on her body, she hadn't had much of an opportunity to explore his assets.

With this thought in mind, she began to fidget until he sensed he should pull back a few inches. Dante looked confused momentarily, but then relaxed when Lulu flashed him a sexy smile and lifted herself into a sitting position. Before he could say anything, she pushed him onto his back and leaned over him, letting her hair fall over his face as she pushed her lips back to his.

"Well hello," he managed to get in when she moved her mouth down his neck, nibbling not so gently on his collarbone.

Now it was his turn to squirm and Lulu observed with pleasure that he didn't disappoint. His chest muscles stiffened when the tip of her tongue began drawing tiny circles up and down his torso. Her hands were all the while sliding down his hips, onto his thighs and then back up to the waistband of his boxer briefs where they lingered for a moment before lifting the elastic and pulling down. A deep moan escaped Dante and his breathing became exaggerated.

A moment later, the last barrier was gone and Lulu returned her attention to Dante's lips. When she put her face back to his, he pulled her into him forcefully, with one hand in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist. His breathing was ragged and before Lulu realized what was happening, he had rolled her onto her back and was balancing above her, staring intently into her eyes. He was looking at her like he had that day on the pier when he kissed her so seriously. Lulu felt herself melting under that gaze. Dante placed his right knee between her thighs and slid them open slowly before lowering his body.

There was no more waiting. There could _be_ no more waiting. Dante took her then and Lulu's body turned to jelly when he filled her. Within minutes, they were both completely spent, collapsed in exhaustion and release.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five**

Lulu woke up a few hours later. She was relieved to find Dante sleeping next to her, his right arm resting gently over her naked body. Being careful not to wake him, she slid out of bed and grabbed the thin cotton robe lying on the chair near the door. She walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, squinting at the harsh light and drawing back at the rush of cold coming from inside. She grabbed a bottle of water before walking back quietly to the bedroom. As she was tiptoeing back inside, she heard him groggily call her name.

"Sorry I woke you. I was just thirsty," she whispered, setting the water on her bedside table and climbing back in next to him.

He still looked asleep, but sat up a little and pulled her close. "Can I have some of that?" he gestured for the bottle.

She smiled and reached over to get the water and hand it to him. He drained about half of it in one gulp and handed it back to her. "Sorry. Didn't realize how thirsty I was," he grinned charmingly. She couldn't even let herself be annoyed.

Instead, she felt herself blushing all over. He leaned in to kiss her sweetly on the lips, but Lulu was suddenly feeling anything but sweet. She returned his kiss with fervor and he made a sound of surprise against her lips. Then, as if to say he needed no encouragement, he pulled her on top of him. She dropped the water bottle on the floor and kissed him roughly, fingers running through his hair. His hands were busy untying her robe and throwing it to the edge of the bed. Dante ran his hands all along her backside, feeling and squeezing every inch of her smoothness. "You drive me crazy. You know that?" he whispered, accusatorily.

She smiled, mischievously. "Good."

She lifted herself up, her naked body straddling his. The look on his face was of pure hunger as his hands ran up and down her thighs, thumbs inching closer to her sensitivity. He licked his lips as he caressed the silkiness between her legs and Lulu closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. She reached for something on the bedside table and came back with a condom in her hand. After opening it, she used both hands to slip it on him, and he moaned at her touch. A moment later, Lulu was lifting herself up and then resting back downwards, taking him inside her once more. She leaned forward and allowed her legs to stretch out parallel to his body. Dante's hands were grasping her hips, pulling her forward and pushing her down in a steady rhythm. His mouth was devouring her neck, tongue tasting any part of her that it could reach.

He was surprised at how awake he suddenly was. Only a few minutes earlier, he had been utterly exhausted, but seeing and touching her naked body awoke every inch of him. He thought that after the initial release of their first encounter, he wouldn't be as tightly wound, but he couldn't have been more wrong. Perhaps knowing how good it felt to be inside her was a curse. Dante didn't know if he would be able to concentrate on anything else ever again.

Lulu was amazed at how much she wanted him and how aware she was of every part of her body. Feeling his hands on her hips, moving her, stirred an uncontrollable desire in her and she wasn't sure how long she would last before allowing it to overtake her completely. She bent her knees and pushed her legs forward, his hands grasping at her thighs now, pulling her into a sitting position above him and she lifted her upper body so she could look down at him. He put both his hands on her stomach and reached upwards to her cup her breasts, nipples squeezed between fingers. She shuddered all over and he lifted his pelvis, pushing deeper inside. She resumed her movement above him, leaning her head backwards and taking in slow deep breaths.

Dante pushed himself up into a sitting position, taking her legs and wrapping them around his back, never once leaving his place inside of her. After getting resettled, he took her face in his hands, pushing her hair back and kissing her hard. He moaned deeply and wrapped his arms around her back, squeezing with his hands. Her arms rested on top of his shoulders and her breasts rose and fell as she moved up and down in his lap. He lowered his head to take one in his mouth, sucking and biting more roughly than before.

She made a noise that can only be described as a squeak and tightened her grip on him with her legs. He lifted her a few inches and curled his legs underneath him, now on his knees. He was holding her in the air for a moment and then laid her on her back, surprising her with his flexibility. Now he was on top of her, elbows on either side of her face. Her legs were still wrapped around him and she used them to pull him in deeper.

His breath was hot on her mouth and deep throaty noises were escaping him as he increased his rhythm to the speed she was setting. Her insides were tingling with sensitivity and she thought that with each thrust it could not get any better until finally she was making short, strained noises over and over, fingernails digging into the skin on his lower back. He made one last powerful thrust and shook above her. His face contorted with pleasure and he let out a long breath of relief as their bodies melted into one another.

* * *

Dante and Lulu woke up the next morning, intertwined together with only a sheet covering them. They weren't even on the right end of the bed, Dante observed.

He kissed her shoulder gently and she stirred, turning her body to face him. "Hmmm.." she uttered, eyes still closed, but lips smiling.

"Good morning, beautiful." His left hand was caressing her face, pushing strands of hair behind her ear. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "What are you doing today?"

She replied, "this," without opening her eyes and pulled herself closer to him.

He smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Six**

Dante and Lulu became aware of their need for food soon after waking. It was difficult but necessary to will themselves to leave the comfort of Lulu's bed and one another's embrace long enough to eat. Compromising, they poured two bowls of cereal and went back to the room to eat in bed.

"Cap'n Crunch, huh? It's nice to see we have the same taste in breakfast cereal." He was grinning at her, a drop of milk glistening at the corner of his mouth.

"You shouldn't talk while you eat. Apparently, you never learned how to properly use a spoon," she laughed, placing her thumb to his mouth to wipe away what he missed. Dante caught her thumb in his mouth and licked teasingly. "Now, now. I thought we agreed we needed to eat or we wouldn't have any energy," she reprimanded him, still smiling.

"Touché." Dante went back to eating his breakfast and Lulu giggled.

"Seriously though, what's on the agenda for today? I assume you'll get called by Sonny or Ronnie at any time and have to leave." Dante looked at her skeptically. She gave him a sideways glance. "What? Don't look at me like that. I just want to know what to expect. Seriously, no judgment." Lulu placed her bowl in her lap and held up her hands to show it wasn't an issue.

"Is it time for a real conversation then?" he seemed a little nervous. And then, "I suppose we couldn't live in the afterglow of last night forever," he flirted.

"Oooo afterglow, huh? You think you were that good?" she teased, arching her eyebrows.

"Oh come on. A guy's got an ego to protect. And besides, I didn't hear much complaining at the time." Dante bent to place his bowl on the floor and then took hers and did the same. Lulu looked at him and laughed as he crawled towards her, huge grin on his face.

"Can I help you, officer?" she asked, voice cracking with laughter as he pushed her onto her back and straddled her.

"That depends. I'm prepared to use extreme measures to get what I want." He leaned his face towards her, lips hovering above hers, teasing. Lulu lifted her face to catch his lips, but he pulled back, still smiling. Instead, he grabbed both of her arms, placing them above her head and holding them with one hand. She licked her lips.

Dante's other hand slowly moved down her arms and onto her chest, trailing lightly until reaching her stomach. Lulu suddenly shrieked and squirmed. "Stop! Stop! That's not fair," she laughed uncontrollably. Her legs were trying to buck him off of her, but it was no use. Her hands were still pinned and she could do nothing while he tickled her in just the right spots.

"Are you prepared to negotiate?" he asked, still tickling.

"Yes yes! Whatever you want!" Lulu panted.

"Very well." Dante stopped but did not let go of her hands. "I demand one picnic."

"A picnic?"

"I'm not finished." Lulu rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Before this picnic, I demand a shower and change of clothes."

"I suppose I can handle that. You can go back to your room at Kelly's and I'll meet you in an hour. Sound doable?"

"It won't take me an hour to change my clothes. And you still haven't let me finish."

"Sorry, sorry, but this list is getting awfully long…"

"I demand you join me in the shower before I go," he was holding his free hand back over her stomach, threatening to attack if she did not agree to his demands.

Lulu put on an exasperated face, "geez, you're so demanding. But I suppose if it is the only way to save myself, I'll just have to comply," she rolled her eyes to the ceiling before letting out a chuckle.

"Very well," he nodded, letting go of her hands and lifting his weight from her. Lulu sat up, smoothing out her tank top and pulling her hair from her face.

"Shall we?" she asked, gesturing for him to get up from the bed.

He turned to place his feet on the floor and Lulu, with reflexes that shocked him, exacted her revenge. He was doubled over in surprise, laughing as she managed to poke and pinch any part of him she could reach. After a moment, he was able to overcome her and once again held her hands away from his body, both of them now lying back on the bed.

They were both breathing hard and grinning and Dante bent to give Lulu a real kiss. He dropped her hands and she slid them around his neck, fingers pushing upwards into his hair and pulling his face towards her to intensify the moment. His hand ran down her shoulder, arm, waist and then up under her tank top. She let out a long sigh and he pulled his face from hers to look into her eyes.

"Shower time yet?"

"Definitely," she responded.

* * *

The bathroom had a stand up shower with sliding glass doors. Once the water was warm enough, Lulu and Dante helped one another out of their clothes and stepped inside, taking turns under the hot water. Dante's hands were constantly on Lulu, making it difficult for her to concentrate. Luckily, there was a shower mat so she didn't slip when her knees began to buckle at his wandering hands.

"What is all this stuff?" he gestured towards the caddy of various bottles under the showerhead. "Seriously, how much stuff does one person need?" he picked up one bottle after another.

Lulu reached around him and picked up a white container with a silver top. "Girl, remember?" she explained, handing him the shampoo. He took it from her, squeezing a dime sized drop into the palm of his hand. While he was washing his hair, Lulu stood under the water, eyes closed and smiling at the warmth. She felt his soapy hands on her arms, running downwards and slipping onto her hips, pulling her close. She opened her eyes and saw him smiling intensely at her. "What?" she inquired, a little embarrassed at his stare.

"What do you mean 'what'? You're gorgeous." He wrapped his arms around her body, kissing her sweetly on the lips. She put her hands to his face, wiping dripping shampoo from his forehead so it wouldn't get in his eyes. For the first time in a long time, Lulu felt happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Seven**

Lulu went pale at the sight of the words staring back at her from her cell phone. It had finally happened. Dante's cover was about to be blown, if it hadn't been already.

It had only been two weeks since their first night together and in that time they devised a signal in case the unthinkable happened. Lulu hated to think about how serious he had been the night he first broached the subject and how she had reacted, unwilling to believe it would ever come to that. A lump stuck in her throat and she suddenly felt dizzy.

She blinked hard, rubbing her eyes, hoping that she had imagined the text message. She scrolled her thumb over the screen, refreshing the page. Cruelly, it hadn't changed. _See you after hours._

Ignoring what she knew were his instructions, she texted him back, "I'm on my way." Lulu grabbed her purse and keys and rushed out the door of her apartment, heading for the laundromat where Dante sometimes met his partner, and where he had told her he'd have to go to get last minute instructions in case something went wrong. She only hoped he'd still be there.

Just as she was opening her car door her phone lit up, _No_.

She didn't bother responding, only pulled out of the parking lot that much more quickly.

* * *

Dante stared incredulously at his phone, waiting for her to respond. _Damn it!_ He knew her better than that, though. He knew she would ignore his warning. Ronnie still hadn't arrived yet with his orders and Dante's pacing was creating a permanent groove in the laundromat floor. Finally, he saw the door swing open wide and his partner rushed in holding two black duffel bags.

"What happened, Dom?!" Ronnie demanded.

"I don't know how, but the computer tech Spinelli figured out one Dante Falconeri arrested that artist guy Franco a few years back. I was lucky to be in the room when the info came up and he rushed out to tell Morgan. I came straight here." Dante was shaking, jaw clenched tightly. "You've gotta get my ma out of here, Ronnie."

"Already taken care of. She wasn't happy about it, but we got her in a squad car headed somewhere safe. She's worried about you. Says she won't cooperate unless she knows you're alright." Ronnie gave him a concerned look and then pushed the bags in front of him. "This should be everything you need. Money, id, keys to the car outside, new untraceable cell phones, basic supplies. There's a list of safe houses in this one, but you take your risk with those."

Dante shot him a knowing look, "You can be sure Sonny has someone inside our department, so they'll know where to look. No, I'll find somewhere else to go until the dust clears. Ron?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Lulu is gonna try to find me. I know you won't say anything, but tell her I'll be fine and she shouldn't do anything stupid. She _can't_ go to Sonny or Jason."

Ronnie looked worried. "How much does she know, Dante?"

"Everything." Dante looked at him hard, showing he wasn't going to waste his time explaining.

"Jesus, man! What were you thinking? This puts you at so much more risk!" Ronnie looked up to the ceiling, muttering under his breath, trying to figure out how they should play this. "Well, we'll have to bring her in."

"You can't, Ron. She won't go, and besides you don't think someone would notice she suddenly disappeared? That would put her in more danger. There's no reason anyone should have to know she knew the truth. Just make sure _she_ knows that." Ronnie looked skeptical. "Promise me, Ron. Otherwise, I'm not going anywhere." Ronnie looked shocked at his partner's willingness to put himself at risk for this girl.

"Yeah, man. I'll do whatever I can, but you gotta go. Now."

"I'm outta here." Dante pulled car keys from one of the bags and walked towards the door.

"Be safe, partner," Ronnie called to him.

Dante turned and shot him a cocky smile, "you know me, when do I ever get into trouble?" and walked away, leaving Ronnie looking after him.

"That's what I'm afraid of, man."


	5. Chapter 5

**Eight**

_Please don't be gone yet; please, please still be there, _Lulu repeated in her head, fingers tapping rapidly on the steering wheel while her eyes searched the street. The sun was low in the horizon, causing her to squint as she turned down an alleyway, hoping to save time. _Please, please still be there._

She emerged from the alleyway in time to see a black sedan with tinted windows pass. It looked like it was coming from the laundromat parking lot, but she couldn't be sure. Suddenly, Lulu caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Dante's partner, Ronnie, was walking out of the laundromat. She decided to take a chance and follow the sedan. If Ronnie was leaving, that could only mean that his partner had already gone. She was late, but maybe not _too_ late.

* * *

Dante became aware of someone tailing him as he was leaving the Port Charles city limits. The low hanging sun was shining in his eyes as he headed west, but he could see clearly through his rearview mirror. After a brief moment of panic, he realized it wasn't one of Sonny's men. He recognized Lulu's car and found himself simultaneously proud and pissed at her ingenuity. The phrase _that's my girl_ came to mind and Dante cursed himself for being so selfish. This couldn't end well and he knew it.

Dante pulled over on the side of the road, somewhat concealing his vehicle behind low-hanging trees, and stepped out of the car while Lulu pulled over just behind him. "Turn around, Lulu," he called as she stepped out of her car.

Dante's face was stern and Lulu could see that he was not happy.

"You know that's not gonna happen. Tell me what's going on." Lulu advanced towards him, but Dante backed away, his hand firmly on his car door.

"It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that it isn't safe for me anymore. And it isn't safe for you to be around me. You have to go before they figure out you're involved."

"Involved?" she demanded. "I think I'm a little more than involved. Don't you?" Lulu looked angry now, but Dante knew it wasn't wholly directed at him. She was angry with herself for allowing things to get this far.

Dante tried to reason with her. "It took me a long time, but I finally get that Sonny and Jason won't do anything to hurt you, even if they find out you knew about me. But you still have to go. Now." Dante took a step forward, staring her down with complete seriousness. Lulu looked back at him and he finally saw some of what everyone had warned him against. She looked scared.

"I can't," she managed to whisper, shrinking away from him.

A lump grew in Dante's throat and he couldn't help reaching out for her. "Lulu," he called, stepping in front of her, fingers lightly touching her cheek. "The longer I stay here, the worse it will be. I have to get as far away as quickly as possible. I'm running out of time." She looked up to stare into his pleading eyes.

"I know. I'm just not ready to lose you." A tear ran down both of her cheeks and when Lulu blinked, water filled her eyes.

Dante pulled her into a soft but passionate kiss and breathed, "You won't lose me."

"I want to come with you," she breathed back.

Dante pulled his face from hers and looked at her, shocked. He had expected her to insist he stay in town; he had even expected her to offer to talk to Sonny on his behalf, but this he didn't see coming.

"That's completely out of the question." He sounded angry and dropped his hands from her face.

"Why?"

"Because. Because it isn't safe. Because I don't know how long I'll be in hiding. Because you have a life here, a family." He was shaking his head in frustration.

"It's because of all those reasons I don't want you to go, but I know you have to. I can't let you do this alone. You might need my help." Lulu was thinking of a time when she could use herself as a negotiation point if Sonny or Jason caught up to him, but didn't tell Dante this was what she meant. She was regaining her composure and stared at him firmly so he would see she wasn't making a request. She was just telling him what she was going to do.

A part of Dante wanted to laugh at her for being so foolish, but the larger part of him wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. "You're out of your mind if you think I'm taking you with me. It would only draw more attention."

"You're out of your mind if you think you can stop me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Nine**

Once Dante saw that look of determination on Lulu's face, he knew it was over. There was no way he'd convince her to go back, but he had to do _something_. It was too dangerous to take her along, for both of them. Deciding to placate her for now and call her brother Lucky at the next opportunity, Dante instructed her to drive to the park by Kelly's to leave her car.

Lulu was skeptical, afraid he was going to ditch her as soon as she got back in the car, but he insisted he would follow her the whole way. She could keep an eye on her rearview mirror and at the first sign of funny business she would turn around. Lulu pulled out and made a u-turn, heading back into town. Dante stayed close behind.

As soon as they were heading back towards Port Charles, Dante pulled one of the cell phones Ronnie had packed for him out of the duffel bag. He dialed the PCPD and keyed in Lucky's extension. His line rang and finally went to voicemail. Dante could only assume he was out on a job. He looked at his own phone and scrolled through the contacts until he saw Lucky's cell number. It wasn't safe to use his own phone to place any calls in case it was being tracked so he dialed the number onto the new phone.

"Detective Spencer," a voice stated after the second ring.

"Lucky, it's Falconeri. We have a situation." Dante explained to Lucky what had happened and how his sister had followed him.

Lucky had been filled in on Dante's undercover mission about a week before when he stumbled upon his sister and her new boyfriend breaking into the PCPD's records. He wasn't thrilled about Lulu being involved, but had to admit he was relieved she wasn't dating another mobster. He instantly understood why it was too dangerous for her to be with him and promised to meet them at the park.

Lulu pulled her car into the lot across the street from the playground, Dante close behind. He parked next to her and scanned the area to make sure they weren't being watched. He had chosen this spot because he knew it was blind to security cameras, something which Spinelli would have no trouble hacking into once Jason and Sonny found out who Dominic Perelli really was. That could be any minute now, Dante realized.

He opened his door and stepped out cautiously. Lulu was grabbing whatever she could from her backseat and shoving it into her large purse. "What about my car? Won't someone notice it just sitting here? Maybe we should take it to the airport to make it look like I went on a trip somewhere."

"That wouldn't work. There are security cameras all over the airport. Spinelli would see us both and know we didn't get on a plane." Lulu nodded her head at his line of reasoning. She shrugged and started for the passenger door to the dark sedan.

"Lulu!" She spun around and squinted in the near darkness to see her brother jogging towards her.

"Lucky, what are you doing here?" she demanded, looking first at her brother and then back at Dante, understanding dawning on her face. "I can't believe you called him! Why?!"

"Lulu, I had to. It isn't safe for you to go with me. Your brother understands the situation. He's here to take you home." He looked sad telling her this, but remained firm in his resolve.

Her face became contorted as anger washed over her, her hands shaking so badly she dropped her purse to the ground. "I'm not going home Lucky, so just back off." She didn't even look at her brother. Her gaze was fixed on Dante. "It's too dangerous. You shouldn't be alone. I can help; you know I can help." She was pleading with him now, her features softening.

"I can't take that risk. Not for either of us." He stepped around the front of the car and took her hands in his and her eyes fell to the ground. "I won't be gone forever. Just long enough for the dust to clear. Once it does, I'll be back." She raised her eyes to stare into his.

"Promise?"

"Hey, you aren't getting rid of me that easily." He grinned at her, but her expression didn't soften. "Promise," he finally said, grin disappearing.

"Dante, Lulu. It isn't safe for the three of us to be out here. Someone will notice." Lucky broke the moment and Dante regained his composure.

"Thanks man, I owe you one." Dante shook Lucky's hand and looked back at Lulu. She was pale, but not crying. "Be back before you even get a chance to miss me." He kissed her quickly on the lips and walked to the driver's side of the car.

"Wait!" Lulu ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him with more passion than he had felt in all of their nights at her apartment or his room at Kelly's. He enclosed her body in his arms and returned her ardor with his own, heart beating clear out of his chest. He wanted to whisper something amazing to her just then, but couldn't come up with anything other than, "you rock my world."

She smiled against his lips and whispered, "you roll mine."

He stepped back out of her arms and lifted her hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her fingers. She smiled sadly at him and walked back to her brother. Dante closed the car door and drove off into the now pitch black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ten**

Lucky drove Lulu's car with her sitting silently in the passenger's seat. She stared sideways out her window, not processing anything that passed her line of vision. Lucky kept stealing concerned glances at his sister, noticing her jaw was set tight, her lips a thin line of anger.

"Lulu," he implored.

"I don't want to hear it, Lucky. Not now." Her gaze remained fixed out the window.

"I get that. I really do. But you've gotta know that he did the right thing." At that, Lulu rotated in her seat to glare at her brother.

"No, Lucky. I _don't_ know he did the right thing. I can't see how his hiding could possibly help save him. Once Sonny realizes he's gone, _then_ he'll know something's going on. _Then_ he'll probably figure out the truth. _Then_ Dante's life will be in danger." Lulu was screaming inside and it was starting to show when her voice cracked and she realized she was having a difficult time breathing.

Lucky just gave her a concerned look and swallowed hard, not knowing what to say. After her breakdown, it had been difficult for him to see her as anything but fragile. He knew she was recovered, but couldn't help it. She was his baby sister. And she looked so much like their mom.

After a moment, Lulu regained some semblance of composure and calmly asked, "What happened anyway? Who found out?"

"From what I gathered, it has to do with those case files you and your boyfriend were looking into last week about that artist, Franco."

"He's not my boyfriend," Lulu interrupted, although she wasn't sure why she felt it necessary to make the clarification.

"Well, your _friend_ then." Lucky looked awkward, like this was not the sort of conversation he wanted to be having with his little sister. "Anyway, according to him, Spinelli and Jason were investigating Franco too and today their search came up with something. Spinelli saw that Dante Falconeri was the arresting officer a few years ago when Franco was busted for tagging. Luckily, Dante was in the room when he got the info. At the time, there was no way for them to know that Dante was really Dominic, but I think it's safe to assume that they're putting the pieces together as we speak."

"Olivia!" Lulu's eyes lit up at the realization. "She'll be their first stop. Where is she, Lucky? Dante wouldn't leave without making sure she's safe."

"Don't worry. The NYPD has taken her into protective custody. She'll be safe, but her disappearing will just incriminate Dante further. That's why it wasn't safe for you to go with him, Lulu. If you left, then it would be obvious from the get go that Dominic is Dante. Everyone is aware of your relationship and it wouldn't take much to put the pieces together if you both disappeared."

Understanding crept into Lulu's stomach at her brother's words, but she still couldn't admit that Dante's leaving without her was the right choice. She just wanted the opportunity to talk it out with him. Things always made more sense, life was easier to handle, when the two of them could dissect a situation. She hated that he wasn't here right now, sitting next to her, explaining every angle of the situation and how he felt about it. She suddenly felt lost without that. She wanted to talk to someone in the raw manner he allowed.

"I'm taking you back to my house. We can pick up your stuff in the morning."

"I don't need babysitting, Lucky. Take me to the apartment." She resumed staring out the window.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Lulu." Her head whipped around to stare at him again.

"Why not? You think I'm gonna go after him? I don't have any idea where he's gone and the only person I know who could track him down is out of the question. I'm not going anywhere." Lulu's eyes lit up as they passed under a street lamp and Lucky saw that they were filled with tears, although none had fallen.

"It'll just be easier if you come home with me, Lulu. Dante doesn't need you running to Jason or Sonny to try and fix things."

She gaped at him, hurt that he would imply she would make things worse for Dante. "I wasn't…I'm not…" she was shaking in anger now.

"I'm sorry, Lulu. I don't want to upset you, but this is more dangerous than you can imagine. You have to keep a cool head and you can't let anything slip. Especially around your friends."

"You don't think I know that?! What do you think I've been doing for the past month? I've had to keep this secret from everyone I care about! You don't think I realize what the truth will do to them, not to mention what it will do to Dante!"

"Of course you do," he sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply anything. I'm just worried about you." He moved his right hand from the steering wheel to give her fingers a squeeze.

"Well, don't worry about me. Worry about Dante." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her gaze back to the window, letting silent tears fall where her brother couldn't see.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eleven**

Lulu didn't believe it. She _couldn't_ believe it. It made no sense.

Olivia was shaking, her eyes wide in shock at seeing Lulu standing in the doorway. The look on the young girl's face told her that she had heard everything. "Lulu—" she started, but Jax cut her off, walking behind Lulu to close his office door.

"This isn't the place" was all he said, giving both Lulu and Olivia warning looks.

_This can't be real._ Lulu felt as if she were in a dream. That could be the only explanation for what she walked in on.

"Lulu, you don't understand. I did it to protect him. I never meant for any of this to happen. If I had known he was going to come to Port Charles…" Olivia couldn't finish her thought.

"_Sonny_? You mean to tell me that Dante has been trying this whole time to take down his own _father_?" Lulu still couldn't wrap her mind around it, even after saying it aloud. "This is so sick." Lulu realized that was how she felt—sick. "How could you let this happen?" she accused, staring down both Jax and Olivia.

Dante's mother had no words to explain anything. She just stood there, arms hugging her chest and foot tapping restlessly. She looked like she was crawling out of her skin.

A thought suddenly occurred to Lulu. "Wait. This means that Dante can come home. Once Sonny knows he's his son, he won't do anything to hurt him." She was finally starting to come out of the daze.

"That's why I came back," Olivia explained. "I know this secret should have always stay buried, but if telling it could save my baby's life, that's what I have to do. I've been worried out of my mind the last few weeks, but couldn't get away from protective custody long enough to get to Sonny to tell him the truth. I'm on my way there now."

Lulu almost didn't care what this would mean for everyone involved. She could only focus on how it would allow Dante to come out of hiding. Allow him to come back to her. He'd been gone for almost a month now and every night during that time, Lulu had agonized over his safety. Still, she knew that finding out Sonny was his father would destroy him.

Lulu felt nauseated.

* * *

It was too dangerous for Dante to call anyone more than once from the same phone, but he had managed to talk to Ronnie once a week since he'd left Port Charles, never staying on the line longer than forty seconds. Nothing had changed. There was still a hit out on Officer Dante Falconeri.

He pushed back his chair, walking over to the tiny bathroom in the stale motel room. He stared at himself in the mirror, running a hand over the week-old hair growth on his face. He raised his eyebrows, studying himself. _Was this a good look?_ he wondered. The first couple of weeks on the run he had been good about keeping himself cleaned up, but lately he just didn't see the point. If nothing else, he figured it gave him a makeshift disguise.

He turned on the tap and cupped his hands to catch the cold water, splashing his face. Beads of water clung to his scruff and Dante stood there leaning over the sink for a few moments, wondering when he had last slept. Noting the dark circles under his eyes, he figured it had probably been a while. Grabbing a semi-clean washcloth, he dried his face and hands and walked back to the main part of his room. It was a complete mess. Dante hadn't allowed housekeeping to come in at all during the five days he had been there. He had only left the room once during that time to replenish his supplies, most of which were now strewn about the floor and small table.

The bed was unmade, sheets coming off the mattress, but Dante was too tired to care. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, and fell face forward onto the squeaky springs, not bothering to remove the rest of his clothes. He gripped a pillow in his arms and, while falling into unconsciousness, thought he smelled Lulu's brand of shampoo.

* * *

"Man! It took you long enough! I've been waiting for you to call for over a week," Ronnie reprimanded.

"Didn't realize you missed me so much, Ron. I assume by your tone, you have some news." Dante was peeking out the curtains of his motel room, scanning the area for any sign of movement.

"You could say that. It's safe for you to come back."

Dante stared silently, not daring to breathe. "How so? Was Sonny arrested?" he finally asked.

"Not exactly. Listen man, it's a long story and one better told by someone else. I'm just letting you know that you can come back."

"No way, Ronnie. You're not giving me anything to go on here so excuse me if I'm a little suspicious." Dante started grabbing things off the floor, convinced that Sonny's people were surrounding the place as they spoke.

"Really, Dante. Something huge came out, but I shouldn't be the one to tell you. Call your mom and you'll understand." Ronnie didn't sound like he was being put up to this, but Dante was still unsure.

"My mom? What does she have to do with this? Is she okay?" Dante was noticeably concerned.

"She's fine, man. Physically at least. Just talk to her. I'll see you soon." Ronnie hung up and Dante was left staring at the phone in his hand. _What was that about?_

More concerned than anything, Dante dialed his mom's number, deciding that after this phone call he would have to dispose of the cell.

"Hello?" Olivia's voice asked.

"Ma, it's me."

Olivia's heart jumped to her throat, pulse racing at the sound of her baby boy's voice.

"Dante! I've been worried sick!"

"I can't talk for long, Ma. Ronnie said I needed to call you though. What's going on?" Dante was trying to focus on why he was calling, not how it good it was to hear his mom's voice.

"Honey, you gotta come back to Port Charles. I can't explain over the phone."

"I'm gonna need you to explain because Ron couldn't give me a straight answer as to why it's suddenly safe for me to come back. I can't take any chances, Ma."

"Then meet me somewhere so I can explain. Please honey, this is too important." Olivia was crying now and Dante's mind raced.

"What's happened? Why are you crying? Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?" Dante couldn't help his mind from going to the worst possible scenarios.

"Baby, please. Please just meet me so we can talk. I wouldn't ever put you in any danger. You know that. If I wasn't a hundred percent sure you'd be safe, I would never ask you to come back here."

Dante considered that and realized it was true. Still, he couldn't figure out why it was so. And even worse, he couldn't figure out why his mom was so upset. "Okay, Ma. I'll come back, but you need to tell me one thing. Did you make some sort of deal with Sonny, compromising yourself?" The idea of even asking made his stomach turn, but he couldn't think of why both Ronnie and his mom wouldn't want to tell him something.

"Nothing like that, honey. You don't need to worry about me."

"Okay, I'm on my way but it will take me a while to get there. Where should I meet you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Twelve**

Lulu woke to a loud pounding noise. She squinted at her alarm clock and saw that it was 2:30 in the morning. The pounding got louder and Lulu suddenly felt frightened. Maxie was in New York for the week so Lulu was alone in the apartment.

She got out of bed slowly and fished through her nightstand for the taser gun Lucky had given her when she first moved out on her own. At the time she thought it was a ridiculous gift, but now was thankful to have it on hand. As she approached the living room, she calmed herself by taking long deep breaths, taser held firmly in front of her body.

"Who is it?" she called, trying her best not to sound scared.

"Lulu. It's me."

Lulu felt her stomach flip. She dropped the weapon to the floor and ran at the door, her whole body shaking. Hurriedly, she removed the chain and turned the deadbolt, swinging the door open wide.

Dante stood there, one arm resting on the door frame, holding the weight of his body. Lulu wondered how anyone could look simultaneously magnificent and awful. His eyes rose to lock on hers and she saw tears in them. His face was unshaven and he had a haggard look about him that made her heart ache. She knew that the look of pain on his face could only mean one thing.

Without a word, Lulu reached for his hand and led him into the apartment. He closed and locked the front door and opened his mouth to say something.

No words came out.

Lulu nodded her head, squeezing his hand and walking him to the couch. She sat him down and pulled his head to her shoulder. Dante allowed himself to be held, resting his full weight against her. Her hands caressed his face, shoulders, back and she rocked him gently.

Dante couldn't think of anything to say. The night's events were so fresh, yet he somehow found himself numb. As Lulu rocked him in her arms, Dante inhaled her scent and something visceral in him stirred. He lifted his face from the crook of her neck and stared at her with an intensity that made Lulu shudder. She was wearing an over-sized t-shirt that fell off one shoulder. He wasn't sure if she had shorts on underneath but, if so, they must have been very short.

"Dante," she whispered, her voice washing over him. Her eyes were telling him that she was there to listen, but the last thing he wanted to do was talk. He covered her mouth with his, kissing her with more urgency than she had ever felt. His new facial hair felt strange against her face; somehow it made his lips feel softer by comparison, even though the way he was kissing her now was anything but gentle. His hands grasped for her body, his mouth rough against hers.

"I need you, Lulu," he breathed. Lulu knew he was in a bad place, but couldn't bring herself to deny him whatever comfort she could give. And, selfishly, she ached for him.

She untangled herself from him, standing up and grabbing his hand to lead him to the bedroom. They made it to the hallway before Dante pulled her body back to his. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard, tongue roughly taking hers. He moaned, pushing his body into hers, pelvis grinding against her. He moved his mouth down her neck and onto her shoulder. Lulu gasped when he bit into the exposed flesh there. His hands lifted the bottom of her shirt and kneaded up her stomach, finding her breasts. He squeezed hard for just a moment before pulling the shirt over her head and lowering his hands to her waist. Lulu tugged at the bottom of his shirt, lifting it above and off of him.

Dante broke away and turned Lulu's body so that her back was to him. His fingers slid beneath her panties and he lowered himself to slide them off of her completely. Lulu lifted her feet so that they fell to the floor and turned around to face him, her hands pulling his face back to hers. He pulled at his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. She helped him lower them from his hips and pulled down hard on his boxers until they fell too. He still had his shoes on so his jeans remained around his ankles, but neither of them cared.

Dante pushed her back against the wall, wrapping his hands behind and grasping her, lifting so that her legs wrapped around him. In the next moment, he was inside her and Lulu's whole body was electric with desire. He kissed her hard, pushing deeper and faster. Lulu cried out in pleasure, pulling his hair with one hand and digging her fingers into his shoulder with the other. Her breasts pushed against his chest and his arm muscles flexed tight as he held her body against the wall.

With each thrust, Lulu felt currents of electricity surge through her. She was aware that this was very irresponsible of them, but she didn't care. This felt too good to stop.

Dante's legs were shaking and just when he thought they would give out, Lulu's legs cinched around his waist and her body stretched in front of him. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, jaw clenched tight, and slowly let out a long breath. Dante sped up, pushing harder into her. He ran his hands down her backside and squeezed, pulling her closer. He felt as if he couldn't get close enough. He was inside her without any barriers and was amazed at the difference a thin piece of latex could make. Before, he had thought that she couldn't possibly feel any more amazing, but now he realized he was wrong. There were no words for this.

Dante pushed hard and fast into her followed by one long drawn-out thrust before pulling himself out. His legs began to buckle and Lulu unwrapped herself from him so that he didn't have to hold her weight. His arm leaned against the wall beside her. His head dropped down and he was breathing hard.

After getting back on her feet, Lulu lifted her hand to Dante's chin, lifting his face to look at her. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips and he couldn't stop the single tear falling down his face. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Hey, no. Don't do that." She placed small kisses on his lips, cheeks, eyelids. He let his head rest on her shoulder and she could feel him sigh deeply.

"I never should have…I'm so sorry…it was so irresponsible…" He was shaking his head against her.

"Listen to me. I needed you as much as you needed me. Don't apologize for that. As far as being irresponsible goes, I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but I'm on birth control and that is just as effective as a condom, if not more so." He lifted his head to look at her reassuring smile. "Come on," she said, "let's get cleaned up." Lulu straightened herself and Dante bent to lift his pants back to his waist.

He followed her into the bathroom where she started the shower. He sat on the floor to remove his shoes and socks and then stood to take off his jeans and boxers. Lulu was already under the hot water when Dante stepped into the shower. She pulled him close to her, wrapping her arms around him. Dante knew that in this moment nothing mattered but them. He returned her embrace and Lulu felt safe for the first time since he had left.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thirteen**

After their shower, Dante went to Lulu's room while she brushed and dried her hair. He sat on her bed in the dark and let his mind wander back to the last few hours.

_He had been nervous about returning to Port Charles, not knowing what to expect, but while driving he found himself impatient to know what new development had made his return possible. More than anything, he was worried about his mom. She sounded so distressed on the phone and he couldn't figure out why. Dante contemplated calling Lulu, but was afraid that if he were headed for a trap, he would somehow put her in danger by contacting her. He resolved to leave her out of it, but couldn't deny his excitement at the thought of seeing her again. It had been the longest month of his life and he was ready to admit that a big part of his agreeing to come back was because of her. He only hoped she wasn't still angry with him for leaving without her._

_Dante's nerves were on edge the moment he entered the city limits. His eyes were constantly scanning the streets around him, looking for some indication of a trap. When he made it to his mother's building, he saw Lucky's vehicle out front, the man himself leaning against the hood. Dante's stomach immediately clenched. The thought that initially crossed his mind at such a sight was enough to make him pass out. _

_He pulled into the space directly behind Lucky's car and got out slowly, hand instinctively resting on the gun in his waistband. When he was close enough to read Lulu's brother's face, he relaxed a little. Lucky didn't look upset. He did, however, look a little uncomfortable. "Hey man. Good to see you." Lucky approached him slowly, holding out his right hand._

_Dante took it, "Not that I'm not glad to see a familiar face, but what are you doing here?"_

"_Your mom thought that if you saw me, you'd know it was safe. Listen, I know you don't know what's going on yet, but you'll understand soon why it really is safe for you to be back." Lucky's gaze shifted towards his feet. Dante was beginning to feel anxious again. What was going on with everyone?_

"_Thanks man. No one else is up there with my ma, right?" _

_Lucky shook his head. "I'll go with you if you don't trust me."_

"_Nah, I'll be fine." Dante walked past Lucky, heading up the stairs to the building. Just before opening the door, he paused and turned around. "Lucky?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_How's Lulu?" The look on Dante's face was more of embarrassment than anything else._

_Lucky couldn't help a chuckle. "She's fine." Then, noting the shadow of disappointment that passed Dante's eyes, he added, "I mean, she's been giving me a pretty hard time since you left, but that's not new. She misses you."_

_Dante's face softened and a small smile played on his lips. He nodded his head knowingly and turned back to the apartment building door._

"Everything okay?" Lulu's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Not really."

Lulu's eyes fell to the floor and she kicked herself for asking such a stupid question. "I'm sorry. Of course everything isn't okay."

Dante came out of his daze and reached for her, pulling her onto his lap. Burying his face in her hair, he breathed her in. "I missed you."

Lulu smiled, placing her lips to his earlobe and whispered, "me too." She wove her arms around his shoulders and he squeezed her tightly to him, holding her there.

Hating to break the moment, but knowing it was necessary, Lulu pulled her face back so that she could look at him. "You ready to talk?" she asked softly.

"Not really." He paused for a long moment. "I mean, how do you talk about something that still doesn't make any sense?" His eyes were wandering and Lulu's heart ached for him. She wished there was something she could say to comfort him, but she knew there were no words that could make this better.

"How could my ma lie to me about this? Especially after she knew what I was here for? It makes no sense…"

Dante didn't sound angry. He sounded hurt. For Lulu, this was worse. She had expected anger, had seen anger. Being with Johnny was great training for such occasions, but nothing could have prepared her for the look of utter despair on Dante's face. It broke her heart.

"Did she say why she kept the truth from you?" Lulu asked cautiously.

"Yeah, she had a whole list of reasons. First and foremost was that she wanted to protect me." Dante snickered. "Priceless, huh?"

"Well, I guess I can see that in the beginning, but what about when you came to Port Charles? Why didn't she just tell the truth then?"

"She says that she was afraid of what I would think of her if I knew what kind of a man my father was. Well, at least she had that part right. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to look at her the same way again." Lulu observed a look of devastation sweep across his face at this realization.

"What now?"

"I have no idea. I mean, I can't just go walking into Sonny's house, saying 'Hi'ya, Dad! No hard feelings about the whole putting a hit out on me thing. Wanna play some catch out back?'" Dante sighed and shook his head briskly. "Honestly, I haven't the first clue how to handle this."

"You don't have to figure it all out tonight. Give yourself some time to process everything and then you can make some decisions." He nodded, knowing what she said was true. Then, almost afraid to mention it, Lulu added, "You know, it's not all bad though." Dante looked skeptical. "Really. Did you stop to think that you have siblings now?" Understanding dawned on Dante's face and then his features fell once more.

"Yeah, I have two brothers and a sister who all hate me for trying to put their dad in prison. _Our_ dad. Man, I'll never get used to that." He inhaled deeply.

"You'll have time to explain it to them. And besides, I don't think Morgan could ever hate you." Lulu bent to place a soft kiss on Dante's cheek.

"We'll see, I guess." He sighed, turning his face to check the time. It was four in the morning and he couldn't remember how long he had been up. Suddenly overcome with exhaustion, he stood up, still holding Lulu in his arms. He walked around the bed and laid her down before lowering himself in next to her.

They snuggled close, legs intertwined. "Lulu?" Dante asked just before dozing off.

"Hmm?"

"Even with everything that's going on, I _am_ glad to be back. That's because of you."

"Dante, I…" her voice caught in her throat.

"You what?"

"I…_really_ missed you."

"Me too." He kissed her sweetly and closed his eyes, drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

Lulu was afraid to fall asleep. She lay there wondering if he would be gone when she opened her eyes. She knew it was silly to think such a thing but she couldn't help it. She was so used to disappointment.

Dante's breathing was steady and Lulu stared at him for what seemed like hours. He was finally with her again and she should be happy. Truth be told though, she was scared. Scared he would leave again. Scared he would shut down on her. Scared she might love him.

He looked so much changed to her and she wondered if his feelings for her had changed as well. She knew it was a selfish thing to be worrying about considering all that he had been through, but she couldn't help it. She stared at his sleeping form, face unshaven, frown lines where none had been previously, and wondered if this was the same man who had left a month ago. Would she see that wide grin spread across his face again?

Tears welled up in her eyes and Lulu blinked them away, turning her body to face away from him. Sensing movement in the bed, Dante sleepily shifted his weight, laying one arm across Lulu's body and pulling her close. He buried his face in her hair and kissed the back of her neck. The next moment, Lulu once again heard his steady breathing and knew he was asleep. She relaxed in his embrace and let sleep envelope her as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Fourteen**

Squinting against the bright light streaming through her window, Lulu stretched and turned her body to face away from it. There she was met with the most glorious sight.

"Good morning, beautiful."

Dante looked far too awake in Lulu's opinion, but she was happy to observe that there was a genuine smile on his face.

"I thought I dreamt you," she said, instantly embarrassed at the confession.

"Oh really?" he teased, his fingers tracing down her arm softly. Lulu smiled back, drawing in a quick breath when she became aware of his hardness against her thigh.

"Well, good morning to you too," she teased back. Dante gave her a little shrug before placing his lips to hers. Unlike last night, this kiss was slow and soft. Lulu couldn't help but giggle when his new facial hair tickled her face.

"Sorry, I guess I should shave at some point." Dante pulled his face back an inch, smiling at Lulu and puckering his lips to plant a kiss on her nose.

"I kinda like it actually." She stroked his face with her left hand, thumb lingering over his mouth. He parted his lips, pulling her thumb between his teeth and caressing it with his tongue, all the while keeping his eyes locked on hers.

Lulu felt a shiver below her waist and instinctively lifted her pelvis. Dante's right hand moved down her body, resting momentarily on her hip before reaching behind her, squeezing before sliding down to the back of her thigh to yank her leg across his body. Lulu removed her hand from his face to feel her way down his chest, onto his stomach and then below his waist.

Dante's eyes rolled upwards when Lulu's hand closed around his hardness and a deep noise escaped him as she began massaging between his thighs. He pulled her mouth back to his and kissed her hard, prying her lips open with his tongue and pushing her backwards, rolling on top of her.

Lulu gave him a guilty smile and stretched both her arms above her head. Dante straddled her, holding himself up on his knees. Lulu was wearing the same oversized shirt she had on last night, and nothing else. Dante's hands began at her thighs, running slowly upwards. Goose bumps rising, Lulu's legs tensed as his fingers danced over her skin, moving up under her shirt. Lulu lifted her body slightly so that he could pull the shirt over her head and then fell back to her former position.

His eyes drank in every inch of her, and his right hand traced down from the base of her neck, between her breasts, over her belly button. Her stomach clenched when his hand moved lower, diving into the silkiness below her waist. Lulu moaned when his fingers probed between her legs, feeling her heat.

"Do you like that?" Dante whispered, and Lulu felt herself blush all over at hearing him talk that way. She answered him by pulling his body onto hers, raising her face to kiss him hard. "I'll take that as a yes," he smiled into her kiss and pushed her legs apart using his right knee. He reached for the nightstand, coming back with a condom and hurriedly sliding it on.

While he was distracted, Lulu nipped at his earlobe with her teeth and breathed, "I like this more." At that, Dante plunged into her and she became jelly around him.

Even with the condom he could feel how wet she was. He knew he wanted this to last as long as possible, especially after how impatiently they had come together the night before, but realized it would take all his self-control to prolong this. She was lifting her body to meet his and her hands were now roaming down his back, squeezing below his waist pulling him further into her.

He slowed his pace, pulled himself out of her and began kissing her neck. Lulu made a confused noise, but Dante didn't respond. He only lowered his lips to her chest, kissing her breasts, letting his tongue find her left nipple while his fingers pinched the other. Lulu gasped, raising her chest to meet his mouth and hands more fully.

She reached down with one hand, trying to lead him back into her, but he shifted his hips away from her. He smiled and shook his head side to side, eyes teasing. Lulu pouted, making Dante laugh. "Someone's impatient," he observed proudly.

"Your fault," she mumbled. Lulu grabbed his face in her hands and lifted it back to her own, lips finding lips. Dante's arms wrapped under Lulu's body and held her tight. He rocked hard to the left and she was suddenly above him, her hair cascading around his face.

One hand reached around the back of her neck and pulled her face to his while the other slid down her back, resting on her backside and squeezing roughly. Lulu opened her legs to straddle him, but Dante seemed more focused on kissing her anywhere his lips could reach. He left her mouth to run his lips along her jaw line, under her earlobe, down her neck. His hands were now roaming along her sides, and he was slowly moving his body downwards so that her breasts were within reach of his lips. He took each of them in his mouth one at a time, biting and sucking, and Lulu shivered above him.

She couldn't take it anymore. His teasing was making her crazy so she placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself up away from him. Now it was his turn to be confused. Dante gave her a pout, and she shook her head side to side. She scooted her body down a few inches, still straddling him and stopped when her knees were just below his hips. She bent forward, placing some of her weight on her hands on either side of his shoulders and then removed one hand to find him below his waist.

He licked his lips when her hand encircled him and his eyes went wide when she led him into her in one fluid motion. Lulu let both arms once again rest on either side of his body and lowered her hips so that she was completely filled by him. They moaned in unison when he pushed himself in as far as he could go. _Puzzle pieces_, Lulu thought.

She pushed her knees forward slightly and began moving up and down above him. Dante grabbed her hips and rocked gently to her rhythm. He was allowing her to do most of the work, but would periodically lift his hips to remind her of his power. She gasped each time she felt him thrust inside her and felt her body tremble in anticipation.

Lulu lowered herself on top of him completely, allowing her thighs to relax while she slid back and forth slowly. She let her face fall to the side, nibbling at Dante's earlobe, her labored breathing only arousing him further. His hands were still at her hips and he began to push and pull her body harder and faster, causing Lulu to return her attention to the task at hand.

She lifted herself once more, using her hands to hold her weight while she moved her body around his hardness, feeling it inside of her at every possible angle until finding the one that made her shudder. Dante sensed he had found the right spot when she gasped and stiffened above him. He once more pushed his hips upwards, catching her by surprise, and held himself there for a long moment before lowering himself and using his hands on her hips to increase the pace.

Lulu's legs were becoming tingly and her insides were humming as Dante pushed into her harder and faster. His eyes never left her as she melted all around him and he licked his lips when she started to make those strained noises he missed so much. The next moment, she was collapsed on top of him, heart racing against his chest and breathing heavily against his neck.

Dante gave her only a few seconds to rest before rolling her onto her back, lowering himself between her legs and thrusting back inside her. Lulu gasped again, body tightening at the sensitivity she still had between her legs. With each thrust, Lulu felt aftershocks pulsate through her body and couldn't control the noises each one elicited.

At hearing such noises, Dante was only further aroused and recognized his own nearness to release. He lowered his face and kissed her hard, not removing his lips from hers while his body rocked into her over and over, filling her completely and shuddering with one last thrust, moaning deeply into her mouth while his eyes squeezed shut, jaw clenched, and muscles tightened all over his body before finally relaxing completely.

* * *

They stayed like that for a long time before Lulu shifted herself out from under him, placing her head on his chest while he wrapped her in his arms.

"Damn, I've missed that," he sighed.

"Right back at ya," she smiled. Then, as almost an afterthought, "Dante?"

"Yeah?"

"What now?"

Dante lifted her chin with his hand so he could see her eyes. "What do you mean? Are you okay?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"Of course; I'm fine. I just meant, what are you going to do about everything? I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but we can't pretend the real world isn't out there." She looked almost afraid when she said it, like bringing the subject up would somehow make him angry.

"Hey, don't look so worried," he soothed. "It's true I haven't the faintest clue what's going to happen, but I don't want you to worry that whatever is going on out in that real world is going to somehow hurt us here." The seriousness in his eyes pulled hers in. "None of that can touch us here. You hear me?" He tugged her chin as if to emphasize this last assertion and searched her eyes for a response.

"I hear you," she answered and a sad smile played across her lips before he lowered his face to kiss her hard. Lulu hadn't realized she was crying until she tasted salt water at the corner of her mouth.

After a long moment, Dante pulled his face from hers and closed his eyes, hoping she didn't notice the tears resting there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fifteen**

"This is bullshit Ronnie! They can't do this." Dante was shaking his head in anger, a kind of maniacal smile on his face.

"I know, man. Look, there's nothing I can do." Dante turned to glare at him. "I swear I tried. But hey, maybe it's for the best anyway." Ronnie winced a little when Dante stepped toward him.

"Are you freakin' kidding me? I'm suspended, Ron. Explain to me the upside here." His fists were clenched tightly, one at his side and the other just near his face.

"Well, you could use some time off after everything. And it's not like you won't come back to work eventually. It's just temporary."

"Did the chief say that? It's temporary?" Dante didn't look convinced.

"Well, not in those words exactly…"

"What words, Ron? What words _exactly_ did he use when he sent you here to take my badge?" he seethed.

"It was more like 'suspended indefinitely,' but that just means they haven't made a decision yet either way." Ronnie's eyes pleaded with his friend to be reasonable.

"Indefinite suspension is as good as fired. Why don't we just call it what it is?" Ronnie looked confused so Dante continued, "They don't want a mobster's son in their department."

Ronnie's face softened in sympathy. "Look man, I know this is hard, but everyone knows you had no idea Sonny was your father. Anyone who knows you knows you're one of the good guys."

"Yeah well, it still doesn't change the fact that my dad happens to be the biggest mob kingpin this side of the country."

"There's one more thing, Dante." Ronnie looked afraid to bring it up. "You're not gonna like it, but just remember that there's nothing to worry about because you didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh, this just keeps getting better and better. You sure are on a roll today, Ronnie. Let me guess, IA?"

"Sorry, man. It's standard procedure. But like I said, you don't have anything to worry about. I'll lay my badge down to that effect when interviewed."

Dante's anger subsided for a moment when he realized what going in front of Internal Affairs could do to Ronnie's career. "Listen Ron, don't do anything stupid. It's not just me they'll be investigating and you know it. They're gonna look at our whole operation and odds are they're just looking for some way to save face after how royally our department screwed up. How royally _I_ screwed up. Don't give them any reason to question your loyalties to the department."

Ronnie was touched by his friend's concern, especially when his own world was crashing down around his ears. "You're a real stand-up kid, Dante Falconeri." Ronnie nodded approvingly and held out his hand.

Dante took it in his own and pulled him in for a brief halfway hug before walking towards the front door. Ronnie walked past as Dante held the door open and turned to give him one last look of approval before taking off down the stairs. Dante closed the door and let out a defeated sigh before falling onto the plush chair in Lulu's living room.

* * *

"I'm baaaack, and I come bearing presents!" Lulu opened the apartment door, arms full of bags. The moment she saw Dante's face, she lowered them slowly to the floor.

"Oh? What you got there?" He tried to act natural, walking towards her to sneak a peek into the bags.

"No you don't," she reprimanded, face becoming serious. "What's going on? What did I miss?" She pushed past him, removing her coat and scarf and grabbing his hand to pull him onto the couch next to her.

"I just saw Ronnie. He came by to inform me that I've been suspended. Indefinitely." Dante shrugged as if to imply it was no big deal.

Lulu wasn't buying it. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Did he say why?" she asked sympathetically.

"I'm not great, but I'll live. And I know why. It's because of Sonny. _Everything_ is because of Sonny. Sometimes I really wish I had never come to Port Charles."

He regretted it the moment it came out, and instantly reached for Lulu.

The look on her face was one he had never seen and one he never wished to see again. She looked so hurt, disappointed, and yet there was something else he couldn't quite put his finger on...

"Hey, I didn't mean that. Look at me," he lifted her face to his and kissed her. "If it weren't for you, I don't know what I'd do. You're the best surprise to come from all of this and I wouldn't change that for anything. I'm sorry I implied otherwise." He kissed her on her cheeks, nose, eyelids and then back on the mouth for a long time.

Lulu pulled her face back and used the back of her hand to wipe away any stray tears that may have fallen. "So what now?" she asked, trying to play it off.

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. I no longer have a job. Who knows what happened to all of my stuff after I took off. I'm a regular catch, aren't I?" He flashed her a winning smile.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Lulu jumped up from the couch and skipped back to the door where she had dropped her bags. Dante stood up and followed her, standing back while she hefted each bag onto the chair nearest the door, refusing his help.

"What's all this?"

"Just some stuff I picked up on my way to the store. Here," she handed him a grocery bag. "You go put these away in the kitchen and I'll take care of these," she motioned to the other bags on the chair.

"Okay," he agreed, albeit a little suspiciously, and left for the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Dante emerged from the kitchen to find Lulu making three separate piles on the couch. When he saw what was in the piles, he laughed aloud. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. You can't keep washing the same t-shirt over and over again. When you showed up here the other night, you didn't have anything else with you." She handed him one clothing item from each pile—a pair of boxers, jeans and a t-shirt.

"And what about these?" he laughed, pointing to a pair of pin-striped slacks and a long-sleeved black button-up.

"Those are for when we finally leave the apartment."

"And where might we be going that such attire is required?"

"You'll see," she teased, walking past him into the kitchen.

Dante came in behind her, grabbing her by the hips and placing his lips to her neck. She let her head rest behind her onto his shoulder and hummed softly while his hands encircled her waist. "What if I don't want to leave the apartment?" He pulled her tighter to him, taking one of her hands and pulling it behind her so she could feel his arousal.

"Now, now. None of that." She patted him over his jeans and took her hand back, making a tsk tsk sound. "And besides, those clothes aren't for tonight. They're for Friday. So you see, we don't have to leave the apartment for another three whole days." She walked out of his embrace towards the refrigerator. "Now, what are you going to make me for dinner?"

"Three whole days, huh?"

"Three whole days."

"In that case, I suppose I could whip something up real quick. You're gonna need your energy." He flashed her a wide grin and slapped her behind before opening cabinets to dig for supplies.

"Promises promises…" she countered, strolling out of the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sixteen**

Lulu had been torturing Dante for three days. She wouldn't give him even the smallest clue as to where they were going, only handed him his dress clothes, adding a thin silver tie and pair of shiny new shoes to the ensemble. When he was fully clothed, he waited for her impatiently in the living room.

"You ready yet?" he called towards the back of the apartment.

"Give me a sec!" she yelled back.

"That's what you said ten minutes ago," he mumbled**.**

"I heard that!"

Dante chuckled and dropped himself onto the couch, rubbing his hands together and checking the time. "Are we gonna be late?"

"Nope." Lulu strolled into the living room and Dante's mouth fell open.

"Damn."

"Well?" she put her arms out on either side of her, motioning towards the blue dress that revealed more of her than it covered, asking if he approved.

"That's all I got. Just, damn."

She giggled and rolled her eyes, huge smile lighting up her face. "Well, thanks for that. Ready?" She walked towards the door where she could pull her coat from the rack and Dante quickly helped her into it.

"It would help if I knew what I was getting ready for."

"Nice try."

"Seriously, just tell me already." He was dangerously close to her now, and she could feel his breath on her face. His eyes were smiling at her in the way he knew always elicited a reaction.

Holding firm, she turned her gaze from him and bent to pick up her clutch. "You'll see soon enough."

Dante figured they were doing something related to Lulu's work when they were picked up by a car service. From there, he was able to deduce they were headed to New York City based on the general direction and length of the trip. Still, Lulu wouldn't tell him where exactly they were going and what they would be doing once they got there. If he was being honest, he was a little worried it would be too high brow for his liking.

In an attempt to calm his nerves, Dante tried to persuade Lulu to sit a little closer. While tempted, Lulu knew better and so kept her distance, putting her coat between them. Still, his hand managed to find her thigh on multiple occasions during the car ride and Lulu reprimanded him halfheartedly.

When the car stopped at last, Dante was surprised to see they were parked in front of the Metropolitan Museum of Art. He cocked his eyebrows towards Lulu, motioning at the grand entrance.

"What?" she asked innocently. "There's a fundraiser tonight that Maxie got tickets to. We should go find her; she's inside somewhere." Lulu stepped out of the car first and Dante was glad he was at such an advantageous angle.

"I don't get it. Isn't this a little out of my league?" Dante whispered to her as they ascended the steps leading to the entrance.

"Funny you should say that…" she trailed off, now walking a step ahead of him.

He reached his hand in front of him to grasp her fingers so they wouldn't be separated in the growing crowd. She allowed their fingers to intertwine and slowed her pace a little. Someone took their coats and handed Dante a thin slip of paper so they could retrieve them later. He couldn't keep from staring at Lulu now that her coat was gone.

She was talking, but he didn't seem to hear. He finally snapped out of it when Lulu waved her hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention.

"What? Sorry." He shook his head and Lulu smiled wide, her eyes laughing.

"I was asking if you saw anything that interests you."

"Oh yeah," he nodded.

Lulu smacked his arm with her purse and laughed. "Seriously, look around. Let me know if you still feel out of your league." She walked off and it took Dante a moment to catch up to her, allowing his eyes to wander momentarily.

Just then, understanding dawned on his face and he was suddenly ten years old. They were standing in a photography gallery and all around him were pieces devoted to the New York Yankees. He was so engrossed in the photos and memorabilia that he failed to notice the people standing around him until he accidentally bumped against someone.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry," he offered, making himself focus on the person standing in front of him. 

_Holy crap._

"That's okay, man. No harm." The man walked off towards the next exhibit and Dante was left staring. Lulu came up from behind him and slid her arm into his.

"You okay?" she asked, obviously amused.

"That was…did you see? Holy crap, that was Derek Jeeter." Lulu laughed and tugged at his arm, indicating he should follow her.

Once they were standing further from the crowd, Lulu turned back to him and gave him an innocent smile. "What, is he someone famous or something?" she teased.

"Don't play innocent with me. You know exactly who that is." He smiled, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Hmmm well, I suppose I've heard the name once or twice." She backed up a step. "So?" she used her hand to indicate the room. "Worth leaving the apartment for?"

"You're the best," he beamed.

"Don't you forget it." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck. Then her eyes caught something behind him. "There's Maxie. I gotta go talk to her. You gonna be okay by yourself for a minute?" She was already walking past him.

"I think I'll manage." He smiled after her, wondering how it was he got so lucky.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Dante and Lulu had gotten their coats and were heading outside. Lulu was happy to observe that a smile had remained plastered on Dante's face the entire evening which, in turn, had kept one on hers.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. The so-called food they were passing around did nothing for me." He handed her into the waiting car.

"Me either. Where should we go?" Lulu settled into her seat, followed by Dante.

"I know the perfect place." He leaned across the seat and whispered something to the driver.

"What? I don't get to know where we're going?" she smiled playfully.

"That's right. It's your turn to be in the dark. Don't worry baby, it'll be worth it." He leaned towards her, capturing her mouth to his and moving his hand to her thigh.

Lulu's hands went to his collar and pulled him closer. He made a surprised noise against her mouth and then wrapped his free arm around her body while the other continued its way up her thigh, feeling the heat between her legs as he got closer and closer. He lowered his mouth to her neck and then to the exposed tops of her breasts. She shivered and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pushing him backwards.

"What's wrong?" He asked, smile still spread across his face.

"We aren't exactly alone," she whispered, visibly flushed.

"Good point. Okay, I guess I'll just have to be patient for a little while longer." He settled back into his seat next to her, taking her hand innocently in his and placing it to his lips. Lulu was a little disappointed he had conceded so easily, but knew it was for the best. She sighed and turned her head to look out the window.

"It's so gorgeous here."

"Yeah, it's not bad. Still, I think I've got the better view." Dante grinned wide.

"And there it is. I was wondering where all my cheesy pick-up lines had gone." They both laughed.

The next moment, the car was coming to a complete stop and Dante reached across to tip the driver and whisper something else to him. Dante stepped out of the car first and reached his hand inside to assist Lulu. Once on the curb, Lulu took in her surroundings.

"Pizza? That's your big surprise?" She had to laugh, looking at the tiny building smushed among other tiny buildings.

"Not just any pizza. The best pizza in the city. Come on, you'll love it. Trust me." The grin.

Any other day, Lulu would feel completely in her element in a place like this, but considering the clothes she was wearing tonight, she felt extremely out of place. Dante sensed this and with his hand to the small of her back to lead her inside, whispered in her ear, "this place sees all types and the pizza loves every one of them the same."

She relaxed a little and settled into a booth while Dante went up to the counter to order them each a slice. He came back a minute later with a paper plate for each of them and two sodas.

"Now, you know how to properly eat a slice, right?" He was grabbing handfuls of napkins from the metal dispenser on the table.

"Puh-lease. Don't insult me." She raised her eyebrows and gave him a serious look that made him giggle.

"Sorry sorry. Just checkin'." They mirrored eachother, both picking up the pizza and folding it symmetrically before taking a bite. "Good, huh?" Dante asked, mouth still full.

Lulu waited to respond until she had swallowed. "Yeah, I suppose it's not bad."

"Not bad?" Dante smiled. "You wound me. Come on, admit it. This is the best you've had." His hand reached across the table to take hers.

"I suppose I can't argue with that." A faint blush crept over her and she dropped his hand to take a sip of her soda.

* * *

After their dinner, Dante helped Lulu back into the car and told her he had one more surprise.


	14. Chapter 14

**Seventeen**

Lulu must have dozed off in the car because the next thing she knew, Dante was shaking her gently, whispering for her to wake up.

"Hmmm?" she opened her eyes. "Where are we?" Lulu looked out her window but couldn't make out anything but a few streetlights.

"Surprise, remember?" Dante smiled at her and opened the door. After stepping out, he reached to help her. They were standing in front of a narrow building that seemed to go up forever. She realized they were apartments.

"Are we…is this where you live?" Lulu looked surprised.

"Yep. I would say home sweet home, but I haven't actually lived here for nearly two years. My friend Lenny keeps an eye on the place; he lives across the hall." Dante put his hand to the small of her back and ushered her up the steps to the building door. He didn't have his keys on him, so he pushed one of the buttons near the door.

"What?" an annoyed voice called on the other end of the speaker.

"Yo, Len. It's me, Dante. Buzz me in."

"No shit? Dante is that really you?"

"Could you just buzz me in already? It's freezing out here."

"Yeah, no problem. Come on up." There was a loud buzzing noise and the front door clicked open. Dante held the door and motioned for Lulu to enter ahead of him.

Lulu could see that they weren't the fanciest apartments, but they weren't the worst she'd seen by far. There was a working elevator at least, which was better than at her building some days. Once inside the elevator, Dante pushed the number 8 and leaned back against the wall, a self-conscious smile on his face.

Lulu looked amused staring at him.

"What?" he asked, pushing off the wall and wrapping his arms around her.

"Nothing. You look a little nervous is all." She smiled at him, trying not to laugh.

"And why would I be nervous?" His lips brushed against hers, his hands roaming below the small of her back now.

"You tell me."

Just then the elevator doors opened and Lulu blushed when she realized someone was standing in front of them. Dante sprang forward out of the elevator, reaching for the guy who stood there.

"Hey Lenny, long time no see." Dante shook his hand hard before motioning for Lulu to join them. She raised her hand in a mini-wave and smiled at Dante's friend.

"And who is this goddess?" He raised his eyebrows to Dante, making Lulu blush.

"Yeah yeah, watch it Romeo. She doesn't fall for the cheesy lines." He grinned at her and then added, "unless they're coming from me, in which case she's helpless." At that Lulu had to roll her eyes. "Lenny, this is Lulu. Lulu, Lenny." He motioned between them and Lenny reached his hand forward to shake Lulu's.

"Nice to meet you, Lenny. Ignore him."

"Always do," he said still holding her hand and _not_ looking at his friend.

"Alright alright, break it up." Dante reached for Lulu's hand and held it tightly in his own, making Lenny laugh.

"He knows the ladies are done for once they meet me." Lenny winked and Lulu couldn't help but laugh.

Dante ignored his friend, asking instead if he had the key to his apartment. Lenny disappeared for a minute while he went back into his own apartment to retrieve the key. Dante and Lulu stood in the hall, grinning at one another.

"Here you go. Oh and I was just about to get around to fixing that…" his voice trailed off and Dante looked concerned briefly before realizing his friend was smiling at him. "Ah come on, man. Everything's fine with your place. I limit myself to one party a month in there. Promise." Lenny was still grinning. Lulu wondered if it was an Italian thing. They all seemed to have such contagious smiles.

"I appreciate it man." Dante reached to shake his friend's hand and wished him a goodnight.

He unlocked the door to his place and flipped on the light before motioning Lulu inside. She was surprised to see that it was actually very tidy. It was simple, not crowded like she thought her own apartment was, but still comfortable. There was a worn leather couch and small coffee table in the living room. No TV though, she observed. His kitchen was small but he had more stuff in it than Lulu had in hers. Probably because he cooked more, she guessed. He led her down the very short hallway to where his bedroom was. It had just enough room for a full-sized bed and small dresser.

Then she saw it. She had been stunned his place was so unlike the man-cave she had pictured and then she was vindicated. There was the fifty-inch flat screen TV mounted to the wall. Nice.

"What?" he smiled at her expression.

"Nothing. I just knew there had to be something..."

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, taking one hand to gather her hair to the side, exposing the left side of her neck for his lips. She hummed and let her weight rest back on him while his hands roamed her body and mouth explored her neck and shoulder.

She turned and kissed him hard on the lips, pushing them apart with her tongue, tasting his sweetness in her mouth. He placed one finger under the single shoulder strap of her blue dress and slid it downwards. Her own hands were lifting his shirt out of his slacks and unbuttoning slowly. Thankfully, he had removed his tie at the pizza place so she only had to concentrate on the buttons for now.

Dante backed up a few steps and sat on the bed, opening his legs for Lulu to stand between. She looked down at him and smiled when she saw him licking his lips. His hands were on her hips, but Lulu shrugged them off, shaking her head side to side and backing up so she was out of his reach. He started to get up from the bed to reach her, but she placed the palm of her hand on his chest and pushed him back.

She kicked off her shoes and he took the opportunity to do the same. Lulu removed the single clip from her hair, letting the remainder of her locks fall. Dante's eyes were wide with anticipation as Lulu began to slowly unzip her dress from the side. It took all of his self control not to grab her just to speed it along. He was soon rewarded for his patience though when the tiny dress fell to the floor and Lulu stepped out of it delicately.

Again, Dante tried to reach for her, but Lulu backed up another step, still shaking her head. He growled in frustration but settled back on the bed. His eyes devoured her. She had on a strapless black bra that barely covered her nipples and was wearing a sheer black thong that, as far as Dante could tell, served no real purpose other than to make him crazy.

"Are you going to be good?" Lulu asked, inching closer.

"Mmm hmm," Dante nodded, leaving his hands to his side to show he was telling the truth.

Lulu stepped between his legs and stared down at him again. He swallowed hard as she resumed unbuttoning his shirt. Once open completely, Lulu slid it from him slowly, revealing his gorgeously defined chest. She used her fingernails to trace his muscles and felt his stomach contract when she pinched his nipple.

She used her hand to push him backwards into a lying position on the bed and reached for his belt. After unbuckling, she unbuttoned his slacks, slowly sliding the zipper downwards. Hesitating, she changed her mind and stepped back a few feet again.

Dante sat up, not happy with the change in direction, and stared at her curiously. He quickly relaxed when he saw her reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra, allowing her breasts to escape from their lacey prison. Lulu hooked her thumbs under the thin elastic on her hips and lowered the thong from her body.

"Get over here," Dante ordered. "Now."

Lulu shrugged innocently and stepped back towards the bed, now within his reach. Dante reached for her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him roughly. His mouth was on her breast first and then he lifted himself to a standing position, kissing and biting her neck, one fist grasping her hair. He pulled himself from her long enough to push his slacks and boxer briefs from his hips in one motion. He stepped out of them quickly and resumed kissing her.

Lulu moaned loudly when one of his hands reached between her legs, fingers searching for her sensitivity. He kissed her mouth harder when his finger plunged into her wetness and she rocked against him, eyes squeezed shut in surprise and pleasure. She returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer.

His thumb was massaging between Lulu's thighs while his finger slid back and forth inside of her. Noticing her knees were beginning to buckle, Dante pulled her onto the bed. He lay next to her, propped up on one elbow while his other hand continued its exploration inside of her. She bit her bottom lip and arched her back, making his already fully erect arousal throb.

Growling, Dante removed his hand from her to reach for something on the floor. Lulu scooted herself up further so that her head rested on a pillow, and parted her legs slightly. A moment later Dante was crawling towards her, his lips kissing her calves, knees, thighs. He positioned himself between her legs and grasped her thighs with his hands, yanking them over his shoulders.

Lulu gasped when his tongue found her, making every inch of her swirl with sensitivity. She clutched the bedspread and her eyes rolled up to the ceiling when his fingers once again plunged inside of her. Between his tongue and fingers, Lulu's body felt like it was on overload. She couldn't concentrate on any one sensation long enough and was losing control quickly.

Gasping, Lulu reached her hands into Dante's hair and tugged at him. He ignored her, instead increasing the pace at which his tongue flicked and his fingers prodded. Lulu's body was no longer under her control. Her pelvis was moving up and down quickly and her thighs were tightening. Finally everything exploded around her and Lulu let out a long breath, thighs relaxing at last.

Dante hadn't moved however, and the feeling in Lulu's body was coming back. She pushed him with her hands and finally kicked him from her with her legs, giggling uncontrollably. "Stop it! That tickles!"

He looked up at her smiling and placed a soft kiss on her stomach. "In a good way?" he raised his eyebrows.

"In the best way. But still, stop it." She smiled back at him and pulled him to her.

"I want to do that again. How long of a rest do you think you'll need?" He kissed the base of her neck and began running his hand down her chest, fingers pinching her nipples.

"After that? It'll probably be a while."

"Five minutes long enough?"

She laughed. "Someone's feeling ambitious."

"What can I say? I aim to please." He nibbled on her earlobe, letting his tongue wander.

"Hmmm. How about I make you squirm instead…" Lulu lifted herself up and pushed Dante backwards; he didn't complain.

She kissed his neck and chest, slowly inching her way down his torso while her hand moved up his thigh and closed around his hardness. Her lips reached her hand and Dante inhaled sharply when she took him in her mouth. Her tongue teased his shaft and her fingers moved down to its base, constricting.

At hearing the guttural sounds coming from him, Lulu felt another rush of moisture between her thighs. _Already?_ she wondered.

She teased him a while longer with her mouth and then lifted herself up to straddle him. He slid a condom on and in the next moment was inside of her. She balanced above him, savoring every thrust and feeling her insides curl towards that moment of uncontrollable overflow.

Dante was genuinely surprised when Lulu's body began to shiver above him, her eyes closing tight and her breathing becoming labored. He pushed deeper and faster into her, hoping to increase her pleasure as she was obviously coming to fulfillment. Again.

Feeling her body contracting around his hardness sent a shiver through him as well and in seconds he too was coming undone. He grasped her arms and pulled her body to his tightly as the last spasm went through him and into her.

They both lay there breathing hard, unable to speak for a few minutes. When their bodies were relaxed once more, their breathing returned to normal, Dante scooted them both under the covers, pulling Lulu's head to his chest. She kissed him softly there and he kissed into her hair.

"Lulu?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" he sounded serious.

Lulu lifted her face so she could look at him. "What's wrong?" She looked worried.

"Can I call you my girlfriend now?" His face softened and Lulu blushed.

"I don't know. Do you want to call me your girlfriend?" she lowered her face back to his chest, afraid to let him see her goofy smile.

"Are you kidding me? I've wanted to call you my girlfriend pretty much since we met. You haven't answered my question yet, though. Are you my girlfriend? I just want to know so I know how to introduce you from now on. We don't need any more guys like Lenny thinking they can swoop in."

Lulu laughed and slapped him halfheartedly on the chest. "So this is another way to stroke your ego then?"

"I'll admit it's a little bit of that, but mostly I just want to know how you feel about us. Am I just some guy you're seeing?" He almost sounded serious and Lulu lifted her face to look at him again.

"I should tease you, but I have a feeling a part of you actually isn't sure." She paused and then sighed loudly. "You're not just some guy. You're my…it sounds so weird to say boyfriend."

"But I am, then? I'm your boyfriend." Now he was teasing her, grinning stupidly.

"Enjoying yourself?" She playfully slapped him again and he pulled her face to his for a serious kiss.

"I always enjoy myself when I'm with you, not to mention how much I enjoy you."

"Glad to be of service." She rested her head back under his arm.

"Lulu?"

"Dante?" she smiled.

"Are you tired?"

She thought about it for a minute. "Oddly I'm not. I feel kinda wired actually."

"You up for an adventure?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Eighteen**

Lulu looked at Dante skeptically, but couldn't keep from laughing when she saw the kid-like excitement on his face. "Just what kind of an adventure are we talking about?" she asked between chuckles.

"The kind that involves much more clothing unfortunately." Dante bounced out of bed. "Still, it'll be worth it." He was standing in front of his closet now, searching for something within. Lulu sat up in bed, her knees pulled to her chest, a thin sheet her only cover.

"What are you doing?" she tilted her head to the side. He flashed her a smile and resumed his search. A moment later, he came back to sit on the edge of the bed and placed his hand on her bare back, letting it trail lightly downwards and then slowly back up. "Mmmm," she hummed, her eyes closed and a smile on her lips.

Dante placed a soft kiss on her right shoulder blade before standing up once again. "I have a feeling that if we don't get moving, we'll never leave." She was about to counter with a "so what?" but could tell by the look on his face that he was really excited about something. Considering the state he had been in the last few days, Lulu couldn't deny him anything that would make him happy, even if it meant leaving the comfort of his bed.

"Okay then, what do you have in mind?" she stretched her legs and arms in front of her.

"Put these on." Lulu frowned when she looked at what he had handed her—a pair of grey sweatpants and a long-sleeved black thermal. "I know it isn't exactly up to par with the latest fashion trends, but it'll keep you warm and you're gonna need it." Dante was already digging through his small chest of drawers, pulling out an old pair of jeans and another long sleeved shirt. He then went back to the closet to find two pullover sweaters, one for each of them.

Lulu searched the floor for her earlier-discarded underwear. After putting her bra and panties back on, she pulled on the sweat pants. They were really very comfortable she had to admit, although a little big. Luckily, they came with a drawstring so she was able to pull them tight around her waist. Next she pulled the thermal over her head, observing that despite having been unworn for nearly two years, the shirt still smelled faintly of Dante. This realization made her tingle all over as she pushed her arms through the sleeves, the shirt enveloping her slight form.

She went over to where Dante now stood buttoning his jeans. Lulu walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her face between his shoulder blades and feeling his naked chest with the palms of her hands. He brought his hands up to hold her own to his stomach and then lifted them to his lips.

He turned slowly to take her in his arms, lifting her from her feet as he hugged her close. She squeaked and tightened her grip on him too. When he set her back down so that her feet were once again on the floor, he stepped back a little to look at her.

"Damn you look good in my clothes."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'll bet," she looked down at the baggy pants and shirt. "One problem though," she wiggled her toes. "My heels don't exactly work with this look."

Dante frowned. "Shit. I hadn't thought about that." He paused briefly, trying to think of a solution. "Ah! Be right back." He kissed her quickly on the cheek and walked out of the bedroom, pulling his shirt over his head as he went. A moment later, Lulu heard the front door open and close. She sat on the bed, wondering what he was doing.

After a few minutes, Dante still hadn't returned so Lulu decided to do a little exploring. She walked to his small dresser and reached for the picture frame that sat there. She smiled, recognizing Dante although he looked much younger, perhaps 10 or 11 years old. He was sitting on a thick low-hanging tree branch with two other boys his age, their arms sitting on each other's shoulders. She set the frame back in its place and walked towards the living room. Dante reentered the apartment at the same time, carrying a pair of rain boots.

"Now where did you get those?"

"Lenny's sister. I think her feet are a little bigger than yours, but you're going to be wearing very thick socks so it should be okay." He walked past her back into the bedroom. She followed, sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"So, again I ask, what does this adventure entail exactly?" He threw her a balled up pair of socks which she caught with one hand. He raised his eyebrow and nodded his head in approval. Lulu laughed, "What? You don't think I can catch?"

"It's good to know is all. It'll come in handy when I teach you to play stickball."

"Is that what we're doing then?"

"Stickball? No way. Too cold for that. In the springtime, we'll have stickball lessons. What we're doing tonight is season appropriate." Dante sat next to Lulu on the bed to pull on a pair of socks. Lulu too unfolded hers and pulled them over her feet and up her calves.

Once fully equipped with shoes, sweaters, gloves, and even beanie caps for their heads, Dante and Lulu left the apartment. Dante said they weren't going far so getting a cab was unnecessary. Despite being heavily layered, Lulu shivered as the wind caught her face in its icy chill. Dante wrapped one arm around her as they walked, making their pace slow, but neither minded.

After walking for about two blocks, they stopped in front of a church.

"A church? Our adventure is going to church?" Lulu looked confused.

"No, we're going behind the church. Come on." Dante let go of her and walked ahead, almost jogging now.

"Wait up," she called, refusing to run in fear she would slip.

When she finally caught up to him, she was stunned at what she saw. Despite the multiple feet of snow covering the ground and trees, she could see that this was a magnificent garden. "What is this place?" Lulu asked, completely taken by the sight before her.

"Nice, huh? It's not quite as nice as the one in my old neighborhood, but it's not bad. All the Catholic churches up here have them, some bigger than others. Sister Evelyn used to say it's our little piece of paradise in this godforsaken city." Dante walked over to Lulu and took her hand in his, and led her to the middle of the garden. "Now, for why we're here," Dante walked away a few paces and bent to the ground.

"Wait a second—are you doing what I think you're doing?" Lulu was looking around for cover.

"What do you think I'm doing, Miss Spencer?" he asked innocently, patting a chunk of snow into a spherical shape between his gloved hands.

"Fine, if you want to play dirty, oh we'll play dirty." Lulu dropped to the ground and furiously grabbed at the snow, making three small snowballs while he was perfecting his first one. She threw first and narrowly missed. He countered and hit her thigh.

They were running and ducking for cover behind tree trunks and benches, laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. Lulu had forgotten about the cold. She couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun.

* * *

Eventually they tumbled to the ground together, Dante pulling her on top of him. His hat had come off and revealed dripping hair. She pushed it out of his eyes and bent to place a soft kiss to his red lips. He breathed in her warmth and sighed into her mouth, reaching his hand into her now frizzy hair to pull her face closer.

Not wanting to move, but at the same time becoming aware of the wet that was soaking through his clothes as he lay on the ground, Dante pulled them into a sitting position. Lulu stood up and reached for his hand. After a clumsy first try at helping him up, they were both standing, staring at one another with goofy smiles. He once again wrapped his arm around her and they walked silently back to his apartment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nineteen**

When they got back to the apartment, Dante pointed Lulu to the bathroom so she could get cleaned up. She pulled off the gloves and beanie before attempting to tame the nest on top of her head. Eventually deciding it was a lost cause, she turned her attention to the multiple layers she still wore. She sat on the edge of the tub so that she could take off the boots, feeling thankful that they had kept out the snow while at the same time being aware that she was soaked everywhere else.

She lifted the sweatshirt above her head and peeled off the pants. Now she stood barefoot before the small sink, observing her form in the 10"x12" mirror, wearing only the long-sleeved thermal. She cocked her head to the side studying her body and decided, despite her crazy hair, she looked pretty good. She removed her bra and panties, hoping Dante would take the hint when she came out of the bathroom in nothing but his shirt.

Apparently the hint was unnecessary she observed as she walked into the bedroom to find it lit by only three large white candles.

"What's all this?" she asked, amused. He walked towards her in nothing but his boxers and wrapped her in his arms.

"That? Oh that's nothing." He bent to kiss her sweetly on the mouth, his hands now moving up and under her shirt. She could feel his surprise against her lips as he discovered she was one step ahead of him. He squeezed her bottom and let his face dive into her hair. He could still smell her shampoo but now also breathed in faint traces of snow.

His lips nipped at her earlobe while his hands moved up to cup her breasts. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she lifted herself on tiptoes, leaning her body into his. She could feel him grow hard against her and licked her lips as she felt the rush of moisture and heat between her thighs.

He lifted the shirt from her and she bent to remove his boxers. Dante picked her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist and carried her the short distance to the bed where he laid her down gently, placing himself between her legs. There was no rush this time, a slow pleasure building between them as he moved inside of her.

For Lulu, the feel of him moving up and down and back and forth above her, sent mini shockwaves through her body until finally snowballing in a loss of control. She held him to her tightly as her body rocked beneath him and he moved his hips into her further as he felt another surge of moisture between her legs. He never understood how some guys didn't realize when a woman faked an orgasm. You couldn't fake that.

After her body began to relax, Dante kissed her, using his tongue to nudge her mouth open. She brought her hands into his hair and pulled his face closer, her tongue dancing with his as her breathing began to return to normal.

Instead of resuming his rhythm inside her, Dante pulled himself out and rolled onto his side, caressing her body with the tips of his fingers. She hummed and shifted so that she was facing him, also on her side. His hands continued to explore her lightly and he bent to kiss her shoulder, scooting himself away from her a few inches. Lulu let her body rest in the empty space, her back facing upwards.

She lay on her stomach, arms folded under her face as it rested to the side. Using the back of his hand, Dante moved Lulu's hair, revealing the back of her neck where he placed a soft kiss. She hummed again with eyes closed while he caressed her spine with a trail of equally gentle kisses.

She felt the bed move as he shifted his weight into a more comfortable position between her legs, pushing them open gently with his hands. She melted to his touch as his hands ran up her thighs to her waist and he bent once more to place a kiss at the small of her back. He moved his hands along the sides of her body, sending chills through her. Dante slid them under and grasped at her breasts, causing her eyes to open and her body to lift involuntarily from the bed.

His hands were at her hips again and he lifted her body forcefully upwards so that she was now on her knees, elbows holding some of her weight. With one arm wrapped around her waist, he found her with his other hand, testing the wetness there before plunging himself into her once again. Lulu was genuinely surprised and gasped aloud as his hands went back to her hips pushing her away only to pull her back against his thighs. He leaned his body forward, resting on her back, his hands moving around her body to squeeze breasts.

He lifted her from her elbows, pulling her vertically so that her head lay back on his shoulder, exposing her neck to his mouth. She lifted her right arm, using her hand to hold the back of his neck as he continued to move their bodies up and down. His own hands were sliding towards her sensitivity and she let out a long breath, hand gripping his neck tighter, when his fingers played her there.

Lulu leaned forward, once again resting her weight evenly on her knees and elbows while Dante kept all of his on his knees. She could feel his muscles tight against her each time he pulled her body back to him and it sent waves of pleasure through her to hear the need in his breathing. She put her head down and clenched her fists near her face, knowing that he was close to fulfillment.

She pushed her own body backwards, deepening each of his thrusts. His grip became tight as he wrapped his arm once again around her waist and pulled her to him, holding her there as his body convulsed inside her. After a long moment of tension, he relaxed his hold on her, letting his weight fall against her back, releasing a long breath against her neck.

Once his breathing returned to normal, Lulu lifted her body so that he fell out of her and turned to face him, pulling them both into a lying position. Dante nuzzled his face in her hair, breathing her in.

"If I haven't said it lately, you're freakin' amazing."

Lulu laughed, turning her face to look in his eyes. He was smiling a satisfied smile, his eyes half closed.

"You're not too shabby yourself," she teased.

His eyes opened wide, his smile still lighting his face. "Should I be offended? Or maybe I just need to up my game." He moved a hand down between her breasts, onto her stomach, between her legs. Lulu inhaled and her body tensed when his fingers found her. Her body was still feeling mini aftershocks at his touch. _How did he do that?_

"Oh calm down. I'm just doing my part to keep your ego in check. I would never hear the end of it if I told you just how good you feel." Lulu blushed a little and rolled her eyes.

Dante looked amused, but said nothing, only pulled her body closer and placed his lips to her collarbone.

"Listen, I was thinking," he paused.

"What?" she touched his face.

"When we get back to Port Charles, I need to find a place. I really appreciate you letting me stay with you this past week, but Maxie is supposed to come home tomorrow and I just don't want to be in the way."

Lulu started to protest, but Dante shook his head. "Don't say I wouldn't be in the way, because I know I would. Besides, if I get my own place, there won't be any roommates to have to worry about walking in on us. Or a need for clothes for that matter. In fact, I think I'm gonna make that a rule for when you come over—no clothes allowed."

Lulu laughed and playfully slapped him on the arm. He grinned widely, "What? You don't like that rule?" his eyes were teasing her and he squeezed her more tightly to him.

Lulu's face grew serious. "What about your mom and Sonny? Have you made any decisions there?"

Dante frowned, but didn't release his grip on her. "No decisions, but I do realize that I have to answer my phone at some point. I just don't think I can take listening to my mom apologize any more. Honestly, it just makes it worse."

"What about Sonny? Has he tried to contact you at all?"

"Nope." Dante looked simultaneously relieved and disappointed, but just shrugged as if to say it didn't matter either way.

Lulu cautiously offered, "I'm sure he's still trying to wrap his mind around all of this too. I hate to say it, but I feel bad for him in all this."

Lulu shrank back a little at Dante's reaction to that. Sensing this, his face softened once more in apology.

"I know my ma lied to him too and he had no idea I existed, but it doesn't change the fact that I'm the son of a man I've hated for all these years. It's not even that I'm angry with him, more that I don't know where to go from here. I feel stuck, utterly and completely immobile."

Lulu kissed him softly and held him to her.

"I know, but life is moving and it'll force you along whether you're ready for it or not."


	17. Chapter 17

**Twenty**

Apartment hunting wasn't as fun as Dante remembered but, after a week of searching, he had finally found something livable to attach himself to. Not a moment too soon either.

Just as he had expected, Maxie wasn't thrilled to have Dante staying with them. The whole week since she had been back from New York was uncomfortable at best and downright hostile at worst. As much as he hated to leave Lulu and the routine they had fallen into, he knew the sooner he moved out the better it would be for everyone, so as Dante signed his name, his _real_ name, to the last of the paperwork, he felt relief wash over him.

The landlord had said he could move in after another five days as they were expecting the carpet cleaning guys and painters before then. He was sure he could make it five more days with Maxie, especially if he avoided the apartment during her days off and spent the evenings holed up in Lulu's room.

Now that she and Spinelli had broken up, Maxie was either on a rampage at home or working furiously at the office. Either way, he could see it was stressing Lulu out and he didn't want to add to the stress by giving Maxie any more ammunition.

Five more days and he would have his very own place in Port Charles. _Talk about_ _surreal_.

* * *

"Lulu!" Maxie pounded furiously on the bathroom door. "Hurry up, already!"

Lulu opened the door to stare at her roommate. "What is your problem?" she asked, more exasperated than angry. Lulu stepped into the hall showered and in her robe, leaving the door open for Maxie.

"My problem? _My_ problem? You know I have a meeting with Kate this morning. It's bad enough you never seem to be on time to work, but I shouldn't be made late because of your bad habits." Maxie stood in front of the mirror, brushing her hair maniacally.

"I'm sorry, wow. You realize your meeting isn't for another hour though, right?"

Maxie shot her a warning glare and Lulu lifted her hands in surrender. "O—kay…" she trailed off, walking back towards her bedroom.

Lulu walked into her room and softly closed the door behind her. "Maybe you should just hang out in here until she's gone." Lulu walked to the closet to pull out some clothes for work, glancing briefly at the bed where Dante was lying, a thin sheet his only covering.

"You think?" he asked sarcastically. "Did you tell her I'll be gone tomorrow?"

Lulu paused in her search for a moment, but didn't turn so Dante could see the disappointment that was so evident on her face. "Yeah, she knows. Still, I don't think it's going to change much. You really weren't in anyone's way and she knows that. She's still reeling from everything with Spinelli."

Lulu stepped back from the closet holding a green blouse and black skirt. She set them down on the chair near her dresser and opened her robe, facing away from Dante.

She heard him groan when the robe fell to the floor and she turned to smile at him. "Oh whatever," she cocked her head to the side, reaching for her bra and panties and trying not to laugh.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dante sat up in bed, pulling the sheet back to uncover his nakedness. He moved slowly but purposefully towards her and Lulu rushed to slip on her panties, backing away from him and giggling.

"You know I have work," she warned.

"And since when are you on time anyway?" he grinned mischievously, grabbing her arm and pulling her body to his. She struggled halfheartedly as his lips pressed under her earlobe and his hands tangled in her hair.

"Oh no you don't," she scolded, pulling away from him. "I just did my hair and you are not going to ruin it." Dante could see she was only teasing him, a conclusion made evident by the seductive smile she was wearing as she backed away. With each step, her breasts moved, causing him to grow harder, something that was not lost on Lulu. Her eyes widened and she instinctively licked her lips at the sight of him.

Her face became serious and she held out her hand to indicate he should stop moving. "Seriously, I can't be late today."

Dante paused in his advancement and studied her skeptically. "Really?" he looked confused. "I mean, seriously?"

Lulu laughed at his genuine confusion. "Not as irresistible as you thought," she teased, wrapping her bra around her backwards to latch it before sliding it into its rightful place and lifting the straps to her shoulders.

Dante gave her a defeated shrug and sat back on the bed. Sensing his disappointment, Lulu placed herself between his legs and held his face to her bare stomach. His arms encircled her lower body and his fingers slid under her panties onto her backside. Lulu pulled his face upwards, finding amusement lighting his features.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" she laughed, pushing him backwards and stepping out of his reach.

"You can't blame a guy for trying" he smiled, placing his arms above him and bending his elbows so that his hands were under his head, the image of relaxation. And the grin didn't hurt either.

As Lulu continued dressing she asked, "So tell me again what the plan is for today. What time do you leave?"

"I'll leave for the train station in an hour and pick up the moving van as soon as I get into the city. It shouldn't take me and Lenny more than an hour to load everything up since we packed everything the last time I was there. I should be back here late tonight and then first thing tomorrow morning I'll take the van over to my new place." He clapped his hands together. "Easy enough."

"Sounds good. Call me when you get close and I'll make sure the door is unlocked so you don't run the risk of waking Maxie up when you knock."

Dante made a face. "Definitely wouldn't want that," he added sarcastically.

Lulu knelt onto the bed, feeling secure in her proximity now that she was fully clothed. "I know it hasn't exactly been fun around here lately, but give Maxie a break. She's had a hard time."

Dante pulled her on top of him and kissed her sweetly. "I love how much you care about your friends."

"Yeah well, Maxie hasn't always been my favorite person, but we've been through a lot together. And I know that she worries about me as much as I worry about her." Lulu sat back up. "Okay, I've really got to go now. Still have to pick up some stuff for Kate before I get to the office." Lulu was on her feet, pulling her shoes from the closet and slipping them on. "See you later tonight?"

"Yes ma'am." Dante sat up in bed and reached for her. Lulu walked towards him and let him pull her in for a goodbye kiss. His lips were sweet at first, but then his arms pulled her body to his forcefully. Lulu opened her mouth for his tongue and moaned into him when one of his hands grabbed the back of her neck. Lulu pushed him back with the palm of her hand to his chest.

"Okay, if I don't leave now, I have a feeling I won't at all." Dante smiled but knew he had to let her go. For now at least.

Lulu stood up and smoothed out her clothes before heading for the door. She turned to give him a smile. "Be safe, okay?"

"You too," he agreed falling back onto his pillow.


	18. Chapter 18

**Twenty-One**

"It ain't that simple, darlin', and you know it." Luke picked up his hands, an empty glass in one and a dish towel in the other. He dried and set down the glass mechanically before picking up another, eyes still on the youngest of his offspring.

Lulu felt exasperated but made a conscious effort not to give her emotions away while she stared at her dad standing behind the bar. "Why not? Why isn't it that simple?" She moved forward, still refusing to take a seat, but obviously not going anywhere.

"Just because you vouch for the guy doesn't make him any less of a rat in my book. Or would _pig_ be a more accurate description here?"

"Don't go there, Dad. I've already explained my reasons for keeping his secret. And besides, how can you not understand how hard this is for him? I would think that after everything you and Lucky have been through, you'd be able to sympathize a little." Lulu looked at him pointedly and Luke sighed.

"You leave me and Lucky out of this. This isn't about me and Lucky. This is about your friend the cop, Dominic or Dante or whatever the hell his name is." Luke walked out from behind the bar to stand next to his daughter.

She turned her body to face him before continuing. "He's more than my friend, Dad, and the sooner you accept that the better. And since when do you have an opinion on your children's love lives anyway? I would have thought you would have learned your lesson with the whole Lucky Elizabeth mess."

Luke cringed noticeably. "Yeah well, that's my point. Maybe it's high time I _get_ involved. No one could say my children have the best track record with their romantic choices." He tilted his head and gave a sad smile.

"Look who's throwing stones." Lulu could no longer hide her exasperation. She grabbed her bag and started to make her way towards the front of the casino. Luke grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Look honey, I know I'm not perfect. Hell, I'm not even halfway decent most of the time, but you know there's something wrong about this whole thing. If you didn't, you wouldn't be here right now trying to convince me otherwise."

"That's ridiculous." Lulu could feel tears starting to gather, but didn't know why. She shook her dad's hand from her and continued her way to the door.

Luke called out, "Have you talked to Carly lately?"

Lulu was caught off guard, pausing briefly at the door, stung by the implication behind his question but not turning around. After a moment she continued, not bothering to answer.

"That's what I thought," Luke mumbled to himself as he watched his daughter head for what he considered to be a whole heap of trouble.

* * *

Having left her dad and the Haunted Star, Lulu walked aimlessly down the pier, trying without much success to compose her thoughts. It was the same each time she tried to talk to him, so she knew she shouldn't be surprised she was frustrated. Still, something he said did strike a cord and she wasn't sure what exactly that meant.

_Was it possible he was right? That I somehow betrayed my family…for who? A cop?_ Lulu shook her head. No, she knew better. It wasn't about betrayal. Not for her and not for Dante. It was about doing the right thing. It was about keeping him safe. _That couldn't be wrong, could it?_

Lulu was shaken from her thoughts by the sound of feet on the stairs above her. She wiped at her eyes and looked up, feeling self-conscious. "Oh hey, didn't see you there" she said casually, recognizing Johnny as he moved towards her, now looking concerned.

"You alright?"

"Me? Of course, yeah. What about you? I mean, I know things have been pretty crazy lately, but I want you to know how sorry I am about everything. I know how much Claudia loved you and how much you loved her." Lulu was genuinely sorry for Johnny. She hated his sister with a vengeance, but had to admit that Claudia would have done anything for him.

Johnny sat down on the bench facing the water and motioned for Lulu to join him. "Thanks. That means a lot coming from you. I know she wasn't your favorite person."

"Still Johnny, no one deserves what happened to her. I really am sorry." Lulu placed her hand over his and gave it a quick squeeze before going back to her own lap. Johnny looked uncomfortable and shifted his gaze to his feet.

"Anyway, stop deflecting. What's wrong? And don't say nothing because I saw your face when I first walked over." Johnny relaxed again and stared directly at her, showing her he wasn't going to be distracted.

"It really is nothing," Lulu noted Johnny's raised eyebrows. "I just had a little run-in with my dad is all. He isn't exactly happy about my choice in boyfriends these days." Lulu blushed and then added, "I don't really think I want to be having this conversation with you."

Johnny smiled and let out a small laugh. "It's fine, really. I'm glad you found someone." He looked sincere when he said it and Lulu relaxed a little. "So Dante isn't Luke's favorite person huh? Now there's a first."

"What do you mean?" Lulu looked curious.

"I think that's the first time a girl's dad has liked me over any other guy." Johnny laughed freely now and Lulu shook her head smiling.

"I wouldn't get all cocky about it. My dad is definitely not typical." Lulu slapped him playfully as he continued to laugh. Her features softened and she once again became serious. "I just wish he could see what a great guy Dante is. But no, he can't see past the fact that he's a cop." Johnny tensed up a little. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think…" Lulu trailed off and Johnny raised his hand to show she had no reason to apologize.

"It's fine, Lulu. I knew for a while before things went down so I had some time to adjust. And besides, a really big part of me wanted to see Sonny pay for everything he'd done. I know it sounds stupid, but I didn't really think too much about what would happen to me if Dante was successful in his mission." Johnny didn't look upset and Lulu was grateful. She wasn't sure she had it in her to go down her list of reasons for keeping this secret again.

"Hey Lulu," Johnny shifted on the bench to face her more fully.

"Yeah?"

"About the cop thing… Does Dante know…" Johnny wasn't quite sure how to word it.

"Go on. Does he know what?"

"How much have you told him about us? Does he know about Logan?" Lulu tensed and immediately shot to her feet. "I didn't mean to upset you." Johnny stood up and walked towards her but she was facing away from him.

"Why would you even bring that up?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to have to relive that if it ever comes out again. Maybe I'm just being paranoid." Johnny tried to lighten the mood by giving a small chuckle and adding, "it's the Zacchara in me, I guess."

Lulu turned to face him, playing along but not really convinced. "Yeah well, there isn't anything to worry about. Listen, I've got someplace to be. Take care, okay?"

Johnny nodded to her, "you too." He watched as Lulu ascended the stairs and disappeared around a corner. Even though they hadn't been together for nearly a year and he had more than moved on since then, it was difficult not to worry sometimes.

* * *

Dante was in a good mood. He had finally finished unpacking his apartment and was heading home from the store, groceries in hand, to get ready for his and Lulu's first home-cooked meal in his new place. She had been over a lot to help with the unpacking and had spent every night there, but his kitchen stuff was the last to be unpacked so it had been takeout and delivery every night for the past week.

He appreciated that the grocery store was only a few blocks from his apartment and the weather was cold but clear so he was fine on foot. As he rounded a corner, planning on cutting across the pier as a shortcut home, he heard voices. He smiled when he recognized Lulu's voice and began to move forward to catch her attention. The next voice he heard was familiar also and he recognized it as Johnny's. Not wanting to interrupt, he held back for a minute. The wind shifted and he could suddenly make out what they were saying.

_Hey Lulu_

_Yeah?_

_About the cop thing… Does Dante know… _

_Go on. Does he know what? _

_How much have you told him about us? Does he know about Logan? I didn't mean to upset you. _

_Why would you even bring that up?_

_I'm sorry. I just don't want you to have to relive that if it ever comes out again. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. It's the Zacchara in me, I guess._

_Yeah well, there isn't anything to worry about. Listen, I've got someplace to be. Take care, okay?_

Dante was frozen, leaning against a cold brick wall. _What the hell did I just walk in on?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Twenty-Two**

Lulu couldn't shake the bad feeling that had invaded her after her encounter with Johnny. True, she hadn't been in the best of moods just before seeing him on the pier, but now it was so much worse.

She was painfully aware that she hadn't been completely honest with Dante about her past, but she mostly felt that it wasn't any of his business. It wasn't anyone's business, frankly. Now Johnny had to remind her of her glaring omission and it made her feel guilty.

The moment that feeling crept in however, she immediately felt a rush of justification. What's past is past and there was no reason to reopen those wounds. She was sure there were things in Dante's own past he hadn't told her about and she didn't care as long as they didn't affect their future.

Feeling resolved to leave the afternoon's events behind her, Lulu went home to pick up a few things to take over to Dante's. She had been staying over there every night since he moved in and he suggested she fill a drawer. Lulu was surprised at how much she liked the idea.

* * *

Dante sat at his kitchen table, foot tapping wildly. After pacing nonstop since he had gotten home half an hour before, he decided he needed to sit down. Still, his thoughts were nowhere near collected and his groceries hadn't even made it out of their bags. He alternated between confusion, anger and another feeling he wasn't quite sure he could describe. _Jealously, maybe?_

No, that wasn't it.

But maybe some other emotion in that general ballpark.

He knew where the confusion came from. Even the anger he could get a handle on, except that one minute he was angry at Lulu and the next he was angry at Johnny for making Lulu upset, and then it would surprise him that he was actually angry at himself for never picking up on something that upset her so much. _Have I been too wrapped up in my own stuff to even notice there was something bothering her too?_

The thing he absolutely couldn't understand was that other feeling, the one without a label. That feeling told him that something was definitely not right. _Is it possible that Lulu doesn't trust me?_ After everything they had been through, everything he had confided in her, the idea that she wasn't as sure about his confidence, wasn't as sure about _him_, made his heart drop.

He shook his head and stood up again. He had to get himself together before she got there. He had to know what he was going to say.

* * *

Lulu was feeling much better as she knocked on Dante's door. The idea of seeing him always put a genuine smile on her face so she allowed the afternoon's events to fall away from her mind. A moment later, he opened the door to her and Lulu sensed instantly that something was wrong. She walked past him into the living room, shedding her jacket and gloves.

"What's wrong? What happened now? Did you talk to Ronnie again?" Lulu sat on the couch and turned to look at him as he settled onto a leather chair a few feet away.

"It's not about me." Dante's gaze met hers and he looked expectant, like he somehow thought she would instantly know what he was talking about.

She didn't.

"Oh no, it isn't something about your mom, is it?" Lulu looked really worried now and Dante's heart flipped a little. _She really isn't going to make this easy, is she?_

"No no, nothing like that." Relief spread across Lulu's face and Dante continued. "It's about you actually."

"Me?" Now Lulu looked halfway amused. "What about me?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly. That's what I'd like you to explain to me because I just can't understand it." Dante's gaze shifted back to his lap and Lulu began to get worried again.

_Where is he going with this?_

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you and Johnny today on the pier and I just can't make sense of any of it." Lulu turned pale at those words and she felt her stomach flip up into her throat.

"Why were you listening to us? What do you think you heard?" Lulu stood up, immediately becoming defensive. She was trying to replay the entire conversation in her head to see if there was anything she absolutely didn't want Dante to hear.

"It wasn't like I was spying; I just happened to be walking by and you sounded upset. Obviously there's a reason." Now some anger of his own was beginning to come out, but Dante was doing a better job of keeping it in check.

"What exactly did you hear then?" Lulu's eyes were swimming, but the tears there were of anger, not sadness.

Dante stood up quickly, making Lulu move back a step. "What are you afraid I heard? Damn it, Lulu! What are you keeping from me?" His composure was almost completely gone now and his hands were shaking. He hadn't meant to show her how upset he was; he just wanted answers. Her defensiveness infuriated him though. After everything they had been through, he thought they were past this.

Lulu had never seen him like this. He was always so gentle with her, so patient. She instantly felt guilty that she had apparently exhausted all of that patience. Still, she would rather him be mad at her than think she was fragile. She couldn't bear to see in his eyes the look Johnny used to have, the one he _still_ had when he looked at her. She wouldn't be seen as broken. Not again.

"It has nothing to do with us," she whispered, pushing her anger aside for the moment.

"If that were true, then why did my name come out of Johnny's mouth? Why was he so worried you'd tell me something?" Dante was trying to get his own anger back under control.

"That's nothing. Please believe me when I say it has nothing to do with you or us, or even me for that matter. Not me _now_." Lulu took a step towards him, talking softly.

Dante raised his eyes to look at her and took a step backwards. "What does that mean, not you now? Why don't you trust me?"

Lulu was stung at his words. _How could he think I don't trust him?_

"Of course I trust you. Dante, please don't push this. It isn't about not trusting you. Just believe me." Lulu was on the verge of losing all composure. Her hands and voice were shaking with the emotion that was beginning to overload her body. She wasn't even sure she was still standing.

She realized that her eyes were no longer holding onto her tears and her body was hunched forward in exhaustion.

A part of Dante wanted to reach out and comfort her, but the larger part of him knew he had to remain firm in order to get his answers. She had collapsed onto the couch and he stood above her, unclenching his fists and lowering his voice to a whisper. "You've gotta talk to me. I just don't understand."

After what seemed like an eternity, Lulu was finally able to speak again but Dante couldn't bring himself to look at her face. Her eyes were red with tears and her cheeks flushed. It broke his heart to see her that way.

"It isn't about us," she whispered, gasping in a breath. "It isn't about me now either."

Dante softened at the pain in her voice and sat down next to her. "Explain it to me please. I need to know," he crooned softly, the desperation evident in his voice.

"I'm afraid," she confessed, turning away from him.

"Afraid of what?" He pulled her face back to his and his heart broke all over again at the sight of torture on so much beauty.

"Afraid of what you'll think of me." Her lip quivered and her eyes were assaulted with a fresh wave of tears.

"You're scaring me, Lulu. Please, please just tell me," he pleaded with her, both hands on either side of her face now.

She looked in his eyes and met his pleading with her own. "Please don't ask me to do this. I don't think I can."

Dante dropped his hands from her face and growled. "Damn it! Just tell me!" His hands flew up and he bounded from the couch to go stand behind the adjacent chair.

Lulu broke into a new fit of sobs. Dante felt terrible. The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel though. None of this made sense. He walked around the chair and placed himself on his knees in front of her, his hands on her thighs.

"I'm sorry. Please, the last thing I want to do is upset you. I just have to know what's going on. Please, trust me. Trust _us_."

Lulu's attention came into focus at those words. "Of course I trust you!" She looked hurt that he could ever think otherwise.

Dante felt relief wash over him. "Then know that you can tell me anything." He gave her a weak smile and gentle squeeze to her knees.

Her eyes searched his, looking for confirmation that what he said was true and knowing in her heart that it was.

"Before I say anything, I want you to promise me that you won't change your mind about me." Lulu wiped away the last of her tears and straightened herself, waiting for Dante to respond.

"What do you mean change my mind about you? Don't you know?" Dante took both her hands in his as his eyes penetrated her completely.

She was taken aback by the intensity there. For a split second, Lulu thought she heard him say something with those eyes, something he wouldn't be able to take back.

"Lulu—" She pulled her hand out of his and placed a finger to his lips and shook her head.

"Let me say what I need to say."

Dante nodded slightly and took a deep breath.

"You know about my mom. About what happened to her. About how sick she was for so long." It wasn't a question, but Dante nodded in response anyway. "Something similar happened to me."

Confusion swept across his face and then was replaced by concern.

"I mean, I didn't become comatose or anything, but I had a breakdown."

"Lulu, I'm so sorry—" he started. Again, Lulu shook her head to tell him she wasn't finished.

"This was while Johnny and I were together. Something happened. Something I'm not ready to talk about," she added pointedly. Dante's face conceded here. "Anyway, I was in Shadybrook for a while, but I got better thanks in large part to my mom. And Johnny."

He felt stung by this, but tried to not let it show. This definitely wasn't the time to let the green-eyed monster out.

Lulu continued. "Things were never the same though. Johnny treated me like I would break at any moment. Really, most people did. It was exhausting." She paused to raise her eyes to his gaze again. "I can't go through that again. I won't be seen like that."

Dante raised his hand to her cheek, pressing his thumb there to sweep away a stray tear.

"I'm not going to break," she whispered, lips quivering slightly.

"Shhh…I know you're not," he soothed, attempting a smile. It was filled with sadness though.

"But you aren't going to look at me the same anymore, are you?" Lulu was beginning to harden herself again, in anticipation of his response.

"You're right. I'm not." Dante's hands pulled her back to his gaze when she lowered her face in defeat. "You're even stronger than I thought. That's something to be proud of, Lulu." Her tense body turned to rubber and she collapsed into his arms.

"I want to believe you," she breathed against his neck.

"Then do because I mean it." Putting his hands on her shoulders, he pushed her back so that she could see his face. "Lulu, I love you. Don't you know that by now?"

She couldn't breathe. Fresh tears were forming in her eyes and all she could do was capture his lips with hers. He returned the kiss with force at first and then softened it to a smoldering passion. When their lips parted, she whispered "I love you too" into his mouth. His grip on her tightened and he pulled her body off the couch and on top of him on the floor.

Both of them emotionally raw, they tore at clothes, yearning for as much contact as their bodies would allow. Dante's shirt had disappeared and Lulu's hands found him through his jeans. He groaned when she rubbed her hand flat against him, her lips now at his neck. He rolled her onto her back and hovered above her, taking a moment to stare. Her jeans were still on, but her shirt had also been discarded, exposing her black bra against pale skin. Her face was red and he saw tracks of tears glistening on her cheeks.

He was suddenly unsure. "Lulu, maybe we shouldn't do this now," he whispered.

"Please, I need you," she pleaded, new tears appearing.

Dante exhaled and bent to kiss her sweetly. Then he pulled back and got to his knees.

Lulu lifted herself up a little, using her elbows to hold her there. She looked lost, hurt.

Dante scooped one arm under her knees and used the other to cradle her back before coming to his feet. Lulu relaxed in his arms, nuzzling her face in his chest and breathing in deeply. He walked them to his room where he gently laid her on the bed before slowly removing the rest of his clothes. Once completely naked, he turned his attention to her. His fingers unbuttoned her jeans, sliding her zipper downwards and then peeling the denim from her body, all the while keeping his eyes locked on hers.

Lulu inhaled through her teeth when his hands removed her bra and panties with the same deliberate movements, neither quickly nor slowly. When the last of her clothes were gone, Dante lowered his body above hers, using his elbows to hold his weight so that their bodies were not yet touching. Using his hands to brush away strands of hair from her face, he tilted her head so his lips met hers sweetly at first and then with increasing passion. He allowed his body to rest on top of hers and Lulu parted her legs to accommodate him.

Her hands were in his hair, pulling his face closer as they kissed, their tongues expressing uncontrollable need. Dante's lips left hers for a moment so that he could once again stare deeply into her eyes. "I love you so much," he whispered. The way he said it made Lulu shiver. It wasn't filled with the sweetness she was used to from him; instead, it was layered with desperation.

Lulu pulled his face back to hers and kissed him with the intensity she felt pulsating through her. "I love you," she breathed. "God, I love you so much it scares me."

He kissed her harder and took one hand to lead himself between her thighs. His need to be inside her made all other thought impossible. He didn't care that they weren't using protection. He didn't care that there were still so many questions to be answered. He didn't care that she still had a secret. All he could think about was that he loved her and she loved him back. Nothing else compared to that.

Lulu gasped when he was suddenly inside of her. She hadn't expected to feel him so soon, but didn't think to question it when he started moving in and out of her. Her body was acting on its own, her hips rising to meet him with each thrust, her hands pulling his body further inside when she gripped his backside forcefully.

Dante grabbed behind her left knee, hitching her leg behind his body and thrusting into her more deeply. He knew she had to cum quickly or he wasn't going to make it. She felt too good and he was too unraveled already.

Lulu could tell he was on the verge and so allowed herself to start her descent. Her hands gripped his backside and held him inside for an extended moment before releasing again, showing him that he should slow his pace but still thrust hard into her. Taking the cue, Dante's body rocked into hers, forcefully lingering each time until she squeezed him tighter, pushing and pulling his hips faster while taking short strained breaths and finally crying out loudly. Her hands fell from his hips and her legs vibrated in the aftershocks of the orgasm.

Without stopping, Dante once again hitched her leg around his waist and increased his pace inside of her. She was still making strained sounds which only made it easier for him to come undone. In the moment just before orgasm, Dante pulled himself out, spilling onto her stomach rather than inside of her.

One of his arms was holding the majority of his weight and it was beginning to shake. When he was finally completely spent, he allowed himself to fall beside her in exhaustion. Lulu's breathing was beginning to return to normal and she smiled hesitantly. "You okay?" she asked.

"Sorry about that," he answered, almost embarrassed. He rolled over to reach for something on the floor. He came back with a t-shirt and used it to clean Lulu up a little.

When he was finished, she stroked his face and lifted her lips to his. He pulled her body to him and resettled onto his back with her nestled against him.

After a few minutes of silently listening to one another's breathing, Lulu said, "I know we're not done talking."

"No, we're not. But for tonight, we're okay." Dante squeezed her to him and placed a kiss in her hair.

"Thank you," she whispered, a tear falling from her cheek and landing his chest.


	20. Chapter 20

_I know it has been months since I've added to this, but here it is in all it's cheese-tastic glory. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing and being so incredibly patient! I really did not enjoy writing this chapter, find it quite cheesy actually, but recognize that it was a conversation that had to be had. Like so many of you, I find myself wondering how it will eventually unfold on the tv screen. As you will no doubt notice, I decided not to talk about the abortion at all as I feel it is really none of his business at this point. For those of you hoping to get some sexiness, I plan on continuing my other (much shorter) story tomorrow sometime. Here's hoping this chapter doesn't suck too bad..._

_Cheers!_

**

* * *

Twenty-Three**

"Maxie and I weren't always friends." Lulu whispered it into the dark, a part of her hoping he wouldn't hear. She felt like she might be able to confess to his sleeping form, but knew she hadn't the nerve to do so looking into his eyes. Dante lay on his back with Lulu against his left side. Her face was nuzzled against his shoulder and her left arm rested lightly on his chest, his hand over hers.

They had fallen asleep hours ago, but Lulu's rest was fitful at best. The clock beside the bed proclaimed the time at 3:30 am, a full twenty minutes after she decided she was completely awake and began preparing herself for her confession.

And Dante's reaction.

Taking a tentative breath, Lulu continued, still unsure as to Dante's state of consciousness. "Actually, we really hated each other." She laughed nervously and Dante squeezed her hand, letting her know he was listening.

"We were constantly going at it, couldn't even stand to be in the same building. And then I started seeing this guy, Logan." Lulu could feel Dante's body tighten, but willed herself to continue. "He was really messed up. As messed up as I was back then, and we kind of threw ourselves into a relationship. Only thing was, Maxie had made a bet with him that if he got me into bed, she would sleep with him."

Dante was having a hard enough time remaining silent, but couldn't take it anymore after hearing that. He shifted his and her bodies so that they were facing one another on their sides. He brushed the hair from her face, tucking loose strands behind her ear while gazing intently into her eyes, pooling with tears. "Don't," she begged. "I need to finish and if you look at me like that, if you kiss me, these things will never get said." Her voice was beginning to crack and Dante conceded, pulling her back to his chest, resting his chin on top of her head. If she needed him to not look at her, he would try to oblige, as hard as that request was.

"I know now that he regretted making the bet, but back then, when I found out he had slept with Maxie, it was horrible. I took off, went hitchhiking as a way to escape. That was how I met Johnny. He picked me up, actually made me feel a little better. A few months later, he and I started dating, but before then I tried to give Logan another chance."

Dante was surprised. That didn't sound at all like the stubborn Lulu he knew. Still, he kept his questions to himself while she continued.

"I wasn't really in it, though. He had hurt me so badly and I just couldn't bring myself to trust him. And, if I'm being honest, I knew that I had feelings for Johnny. When I finally broke it off with Logan for good, I thought that was the end of it. What I didn't realize though was how damaged he really was. By then, Maxie and I were working together at Crimson and Logan showed up one day, acting really intense. Maxie helped me get rid of him, but not before he said some really horrible things to her, blaming her for us not working out. While I would have been the first to blame Maxie for anything, I knew that this wasn't her fault. I didn't love Logan. Anyway, later on Maxie was alone in the office when he came back. He was completely out of control and he attacked her. I saw him from Johnny's penthouse across the street. I was stunned, frozen. Then he noticed me. Again, I was frozen. I knew I should run, get out of there, but I just couldn't. By the time I came to my senses, he was at the door." Dante hugged her to him more tightly, reassuring her of his presence and her safety.

"He broke down the door with an axe. He was completely crazed and I tried to calm him down. When that didn't work, I tried to run. He just kept blocking my escape. The last time he came at me, I picked up a knife to defend myself. It all happened so quickly and the next thing I knew he was on the ground, bleeding all over. It was an accident," she sobbed. "A horrible horrible accident." Lulu's body heaved in Dante's arms and he rubbed his hands up and down her back soothingly.

"What happened next?" he asked cautiously, knowing she had to finish.

"Johnny and Maxie showed up. They convinced me that we had to lie, that no one would believe it was self-defense because Johnny and Logan had been seen fighting in public. I only went along with it because I was afraid they would blame Johnny for something I'd done. In the end, that's what happened anyway. Claudia helped cover it up, but Johnny was eventually arrested. That was when I started losing it. I would see Logan when I closed my eyes and then even when I was awake. I couldn't deal with the guilt of what I'd done. Johnny tried to help me cope, but eventually took me to Shadybrook. Then he went on trial. Claudia managed to get him acquitted, but not before I openly lost it in court. It was really bad. _Really_ bad. It's no wonder Johnny and I were never the same even after I got better." Lulu stopped talking, taking a few moments to breathe and reflect on all she had revealed. She knew that the questions would come next and she almost felt prepared for them.

"So that's what Johnny was worried I'd find out about? Because I'm a cop?" Lulu nodded, still unsure as to his reaction. "I guess I can understand _his_ concern, but Lulu, you should know that I would never do anything to hurt you. I'm just so sorry you had to go through that. Please don't ever think you can't tell me _anything_. I love you and I'm not going anywhere." Dante kissed the crown of her head as his arms constricted around her. Lulu felt like she had been holding her breath this entire time and only now was able to release it, puddling in his arms. Her head was pounding though, a sensation she was just becoming aware of as her tear ducts seemed to dry out.

"I don't deserve you," she breathed.

"That is so ridiculous!" he boomed, pushing her away from him so that he could once again look into her eyes, pulling her gaze to his. "I would be lost without you. If anyone is undeserving here, it's definitely not you." Lulu was about to protest, but before words escaped her, his lips were pressed firmly against hers, drawing any breath she had left out of her.


End file.
